Dangerous Attraction
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Mike seemed to have it all, a brilliant job, expensive apartment, a stunningly beautiful girlfriend, but beneath it all, things weren't perfect. Namely said girlfriend's attitude was starting to wear on him and when he has an unexpected meeting with another girl, one who shows a much deeper level of understanding and love towards him, he is forced to make a daunting choice.
1. Prologue

**Dangerous Attraction**

Prologue to a new Until Dawn idea; this idea was the brainchild of PokemonFreak90 who shared it with me and together we worked out the details until the idea was formed. PokemonFreak90 is also beta-reading the chapters for me and thus can be considered just as much an author in this story as me, so special thanks given where it is due, anyway, hope you all enjoy it.

A few notes worth knowing, in this, only Mike and Emily's relationship and Chris and Josh's friendship, as well as Chris and Ashley relationship exist from the group. Otherwise the group doesn't know each other. Everybody is in their twenties here, the Prologue takes place three years before the start of the main story itself, so technically everybody is ten years older than they are in the game. Thus they all have jobs and such, here are their jobs:

Sam: Police Detective  
Jess: Model  
Emily: Fashion Designer  
Ashley: Novelist  
Mike: Half owner in Emily's fashion company  
Josh: Movie Director (In the same vein as his father)  
Chris: School Teacher  
Matt: Professional Football Player

Anyway, hope you enjoy it. A final word of warning, this story is rated M mainly due to sexual scenes, including one in this very chapter, plus there will be mentions of blood and peril later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Making his way through the office, the tall man of twenty-six smiled lightly. He had light tan skin, short casually messy brown hair, and brown eyes, as well as light stubble. He was well-built and dressed casually in baggy grey trousers, a black shirt, and simple black shoes. His name was Michael Monroe, known as Mike to those close to him.

The office that he was in was actually the main office of the fashion company in which he had a half ownership of, the other half belonging to the young woman that he could see through the open office door that he was heading towards. She was standing in front of the desk, talking to someone on the phone. It was a business-related call, going by her focused expression.

She was the same age as him, somewhat tall, but not as tall as him, with a slender, curvy build. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, as well as olive skin with a noticeable birthmark above her right eyebrow. She was clad in a blue sweater dress that came down to her mid-thigh. Below which, she wore black leggings and a pair of calf-high camel boots. Said woman, the other owner of the company, and the one who designed their fashion ranges, was called Emily Davis, who was also Mike's girlfriend.

'We've been dating for two years now...ever since Emily started this company, which was how we met. I was originally hired simply to help with the finance side of things, an extra pair of eyes to spot any irregularities.' he reflected. 'But now here we are... We just sort of found ourselves in this relationship situation.'

Smiling widely, he reached the door to the office as Emily finished her phone call. Putting the phone down and spotting him, Emily grinned.

"Ah, Mike. There you are."

Mike nodded. "Well, that's another day done. Everything in order?"

"Of course it is." she replied. "This is me we're talking about."

"Of course." Mike replied with a laugh.

They began to leave the office together. As they did so, Emily seemed to think for a moment.

"So, you got any plans for the night?" she asked, a bit too casually.

Mike shrugged. "Not really. Do you have something in mind?"

She gave him a small, secretive smile as she replied, "Maybe you could come by my place for a while and we could have a drink or something."

Hearing that, Mike couldn't help but grin. "Sure, sounds fun."

Emily nodded at that and they soon approached Mike's car. Emily rarely used her car for getting to work, since her home was nearby. But because Mike lived further away, he took his and, to save time later, they decided that they might as well take it when they headed to hers.

Getting in the car, Emily spoke. "Well, it'll be back to the beginning tomorrow with a new line getting started." She paused. "We're already making good profits on the last line of clothing that we did."

Mike grinned. "Good to hear. So...any ideas for this next line?"

Emily shrugged. "We'll see."

Mike suppressed a laugh at that. He knew Emily well enough to know that such a reaction meant that she already had ideas and had picked the ones that she liked best.

Starting his car, he drove to Emily's home, already in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

Mike grinned as he joined Emily in the living room of her mansion. It had been a hell of a day, the two of them working hard, and now she had invited him back to join her for a while. Or at least, that's what she had said.

But he recalled the last time that she made such an offer. 'We both know what that led to.' He couldn't help but smirk as he recalled that.

As if reading his thoughts, or just his expression, Emily arched an eyebrow. "Well, you know where everything is. Now excuse me, I've gotta go freshen up."

"Sure thing, babe." he said with a nod.

Smirking, she blew him a kiss as she made her way upstairs, towards her bedroom, no doubt. Mike just smiled and settled in, simply sitting on the sofa, and decided to wait for a while. He knew that Emily liked to keep him waiting, to heighten the anticipation, after all.

Eventually, however, after making a trip to the bathroom and finding no towels only after he had washed his hands, he shook his head. Then he shook his hands, trying to get as much water off of them as possible. He left and began making his way upstairs, to seek out towels in the upstairs bathroom. He began to wonder if she was playing with him again. He soon got the answer and that answer turned out to be...yes.

For as he was about to pass Emily's room on his way to the bathroom, the door opened and he stopped, eyes widening, his grin widening, too. Emily stood there in the doorway, teasingly holding a towel out in front of him.

"Looking for something, handsome?" she remarked.

She had discarded her black leggings, blue sweater dress, and camel boots and stood before him in just a white thong and matching bra, which seemed a size too small for her large breasts, making her cleavage even deeper.

"Oh, I think I found it." he commented. "And a lot more..."

Grinning, she threw the towel at him and he promptly dried his hands before casting it aside and approaching her.

"So..." he drawled, before kissing her.

She immediately thrust her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss passionately as she began getting to work on his own clothes. They parted as Mike quickly discarded his baggy grey trousers and black shirt, along with his black shoes. Now only his black boxers remained but Emily soon had them off and had him pinned to the now closed door in her room.

Still kneeling on the floor in front of him, she grinned and, with one deft movement, had her bra off, exposing her breasts to him. The small brown nipples that crowned them were already stiff and hard, offered to him, yet she did not rise and merely shook her head teasingly as he tried to move his hands to touch them.

"Ah, not yet, Mike... I've got something else for you." she remarked with a lustful edge to her voice.

Mike couldn't deny that he was intrigued.

With his back to the door, completely naked, Mike was already hard, turned on by the sight of Emily's bare breasts and her bare skin. She was naked, apart from her thong, and was kneeling in front of him. Then she grabbed his hips and, with a wink, suddenly engulfed his manhood with her mouth.

"Em..." he gasped, as a wave of pleasure rocked through him.

She wasted no time, bobbing her head hard and fast along his shaft, sucking occasionally as she did so, the wicked glint never disappearing from her eyes. Mike moaned as the pleasure engulfed him and Emily continued her fast pace until he began to reach his peak.

"Em, I'm gonna...gonna..." he growled.

She stopped and grinned. "Well, we don't want to waste it, do we?"

Laughing, he took the condom that she handed him and quickly pulled it on while she slid her thong off, having turned her back to him, giving him a great view of her round ass as she did so. She then turned to face him, causing Mike's gaze to fall on the small, neatly trimmed thatch of dark hair between her legs. His gaze lifted up to focus on her large breasts again, then her face.

"So what are you waiting for?" were the first words out of her mouth.

He grinned, then moved suddenly, grabbing her and pushing her back up against the wall, then lifting her legs and holding them up, so that their hips were level with his. She was pleasantly taken by surprise by his quick movements.

He then thrusted deep inside her, keeping her pinned against the wall, still holding her legs. She moaned and her nails scored his back as her arms quickly worked their way around his neck. She locked eyes with him lustfully as he thrust again and again, taking her roughly.

"Fuck, Michael, that's..." she moaned.

Still on the brink from the blowjob, he came quickly, but did not lose his hardness and he kept going, his stamina hardly spent.

Emily growled, eyes dark with lust. She always loved the way that Mike stayed hard even after he came, and how long he could last while fucking her before getting physically exhausted, no matter how long they kept going. He really did have "endless reserves", as he had claimed to her.

"Fuck, Mike, this is... Fuck me harder!"

That was all that Mike needed to hear. "Fuck, yes." he hissed as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Emily's screams grew louder as he continued at that pace and she peaked at the same time he did, the two of them screaming together in unison. Yet still, they both grinned afterwards. They both knew that they weren't finished yet. Still in their current position, Emily pulled him closer and kissed him roughly. Again, pretty much shoving her tongue into his mouth. When they parted, she gasped.

"Bed. Now."

He nodded and began to move them over, but what happened once he got her on the bed was not what he expected.

"Oh no, Michael." she teased. "You're not in control this time."

With that, he found himself on his back while Emily, her back to him, began to ride him for all he was worth. He couldn't see them, but knew that her breasts would be bouncing in movement with her body. Moaning as she continued to pretty much dominate this part of their intense tryst, Mike enraptured himself with the smooth olive skin of her back, right before his eyes.

Emily grinned as she continued to be on top, enjoying every second of this and the waves of pleasure that rocked through her body with each movement. Unable to help herself, her hands sought her breasts and, by the merest touch alone, her pleasure multiplied, even more so when Mike's hands began to work on her buttocks.

"OH GOD, MICHAEL!" she screamed as she peaked again.

Mike peaked too, crying out, "FUCK...EMILY!"

But they still weren't spent and soon, he more or less equalized things. She wasn't on top, but neither was he. He had pulled her down, moving so that she lay on her side. He was still kneeling behind her and he began again, rocking her body with such sexual bliss that any thoughts that she might have had about this position were blown clean out of her mind.

It didn't take long for them to soon be overcome by this new position and soon, both were lost in complete ecstasy as Mike continued to thrust into her, somehow managing to get in deeper than before, introducing her to a new level of pleasure. But all great things had to end and soon they peaked yet again before finally being spent.

Once Mike discarded the condom, he pretty much collapsed onto the bed. At last, he was physically spent, despite his manhood craving more. Emily lay by his side, smirking.

"So..." she remarked with a smirk.

Laughing, he rolled his eyes. "Perfect as always, babe."

She laughed, too. "Don't I know it."

So it was, they let exhaustion claim them and soon drifted off into sleep, still feeling euphoric from their intense sexual activities.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 1 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Twenty-nine-year-old Michael Monroe sighed. He almost couldn't believe that things would change so much over the past three years. He began to wonder exactly where things had gone wrong for him and Emily.

'Or were they always this way and I was just too blind to see it?' he thought to himself.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a text from Emily, requesting that he hurry to his office. He sighed, that never used to happen. Emily always just trusted him to show up on time. This was the third text she'd sent with this request.

Shaking his head, he reflected, 'But as time went on, she began...acting differently. She used to trust me, implicitly. I still remember those nights that we had together...'

Even as he thought this, he continued walking up to Emily's office. As he did so, he continued to reflect on the way things used to be, compared to how things were now. Especially as he entered said office.

Emily looked up. "Ah, there you are. About time. C'mon, we've gotta get moving."

Mike just nodded. "Sure."

"Oh, and for God's sake, put some enthusiasm into it." she snapped.

She then led the way while he followed. Emily was developing another new line of clothing for the upcoming summer and Mike couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

He fought not to sigh as he recalled his first meeting with Emily in vivid detail.

'She was so passionate and driven. I don't know what she felt for me, but I was drawn to her.' he reflected. 'That was when I found out about her and started working with her to get her fashion company off the ground and build it into what it is today. She was guarded at first, but not exactly...unpleasant.'

The relationship had just sort of crept up on them. They had tried to remain strictly business partners, but before long, a strange, passionate feeling overtook them and they could no longer deny it. Their feelings grew and then, before they knew it, they were dating.

Mike smiled lightly. 'It was incredible, yet strange at the same time. Looking back now, however, I wonder... Was Emily really hiding the true side of her all that time?'

He couldn't deny that he had suspicions, especially when he overheard other employees talking about Emily and her 'bitchiness'. He had dismissed it at the time as them simply mistaking her drive and passion for that. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"Mike, are you even listening to me?"

He looked up. "Uh, Em…?"

"Oh for God's sake." she muttered. "We need to hurry, we're already late enough as it is because that damn printer broke down and it took me ages to get all of my designs printed off."

He just nodded. "Right, of course, right behind you."

Emily just shrugged. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, we've got another problem. You'll find out when we're down there. It's pretty bad, I must say."

"And it affects all departments?"

"Oh, most definitely." Emily muttered, more to herself than to him.

Mike fought to keep a straight face in spite of Emily's demanding tone and irritability. He still wanted to believe that they had a chance.

He kept telling himself that it was all just because of her job pressures. Emily's company was actually doing better than ever. But for Emily, that was a sign that she needed to push harder, to become more accomplished. As a result, Mike wondered why Emily wouldn't feel stressed and start lashing out. But again, his memories came back to haunt him.

'All those good times, the nights that we spent with each other, dining out, everything, they hardly ever happen anymore.' he noted. 'Yet, despite my efforts, Emily doesn't seem to respond, and yet, still thinks that everything is the way that it was before...'

He began to wonder if Emily was always this self-centered and had just hidden it from him. As they stood in the elevator, Mike tried to think of a way to break through, to at least see some of the Emily Davis that he remembered.

"Say, Em..." he began.

She turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

He put on his most charming smile. "After work today, what do you say we go out to dinner? It might be a good way to relax and have fun."

"I've got no time for that, Michael." she snapped, turning away again. "We face a real concern here. I'm going to have to work out a way to fix it and I can't afford to be distracted."

Mike's face fell. It was as he'd feared. Things just weren't what they used to be. Emily used to be able to switch off from work, but that wasn't the case now. It wasn't about simple needs and wants, either. Mike could see, plain as day, that they just weren't communicating anymore. Yet, to Emily, their relationship was just the same, if not stronger than ever, based on comments that she had made about it that he had overheard. He was beginning to grow concerned.

Getting out of the elevator and into the studio where Emily's clothes were modeled for photographs, Mike soon found out the problem that was bothering Emily. He watched as she approached the photographer and began.

"Alright, what is all of this? We have a new line of clothes that we need to get presented properly, and quickly." she began. "Yet, you're telling me that the dumb bitch we hired dared to refuse to work with us anymore, and what's more, insulted me?!"

Mike cringed at that, now realizing what was going on. Emily was furious as they now didn't have a model for the new line, and what was more, it was clear that there was bad blood between them.

"Ms. Davis, we..." the photographer began.

But Emily cut him off. "I don't want to hear excuses. I will personally see to it that that bitch never works for anyone ever again! As for you...talk to the rest of the team and find us a new model."

With that, she turned and began stalking back towards the elevator.

Mike sighed. It looked like this was the new normal now. He found himself wondering the same thing that he had wondered no more than half an hour before: how had it come to this? Did he ever really know what Emily was like on the inside, the real Emily? Her true colors were starting to show.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 2 of my Until Dawn story, we introduce our second main character now, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Yeah well, things are pretty tense right now; you can never be too careful.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Entering her bedroom from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel as she towel-dried her hair, the twenty-seven-year-old woman smiled lightly. Her name was Jessica Riley, "Jess" to her close friends, and it was the start of yet another day for her. Discarding both towels, she quickly found and pulled on her underwear and sat down in front of her vanity.

She smiled casually as she regarded her appearance. She was of medium height and quite beautiful with smooth, flawless skin, a medium bisque complexion, and a slight tan. She had long blonde hair that was normally slightly wavy. She also had greenish eyes and a slender build, but with definite curves. All of this helped her in her profession of choice: she was a model.

The vanity was set up against the right-hand wall of the bedroom upon entering it from the hallway. Her queen-sized bed was opposite the door and two wardrobes full of clothes were on the opposite side of the bed. A desk sat next to the wardrobes with a chair by it. A chest of drawers was on the left, just as one walked through the door, and on top of it rested her TV. The room was decorated nicely and suited her perfectly.

Seated at her vanity, Jess got to work blow-drying her hair and also brushing it until it was sleek, straight, and dry. She always took pride in her appearance.

Jess briefly reflected as she examined her reflection. Namely, her hair. Her hairstyle had changed over the years as she got older. She recalled wearing curled pigtails until she was three months shy of her eighteenth birthday, switching over to dutch braids until she was twenty-one. After that, except when an alternate hairstyle was required during one of her photo shoots, she typically wore her hair either loose, in a simple braid, or in a simple ponytail.

She was distracted from her thoughts when her phone suddenly rang. She checked it and smiled lightly. Ever since she had moved to L.A. to pursue her dream job of modeling, it had become routine for her to receive these calls at least once a week, unless, of course, she herself made the call first.

Still smiling, she answered it. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Jessica. How are you?" her mother replied. She always insisted calling her daughter by her full name.

"I'm fine, Mom, thanks." Jess replied. "How are you guys doing? How are Dad and Alicia?" Alicia was her younger sister and easily the family member that Jess was closest to.

"We're all good." her mother said. "Yes, she's really happy you're doing well. She showed us your latest work."

Jess grinned, recalling her last job. It had gone well, the pay was good, and she had enjoyed herself. Although it was only a temporary posting, it had been mutually beneficial for her and the company that she had modeled for.

Noting the clock, Jess spoke. "Well, since I'm between jobs, I was going to meet up with some of the girls and we'd just spend the day together." she explained.

She heard her mother laugh softly. "Of course. Well, you have fun, dear. We'll talk again soon."

"Right. Thanks, Mom." she replied, and they both hung up.

Putting her phone down, Jess grinned. It was always fun to talk to her family. Despite the distance between where they lived and where she now lived, they were still very close. There was usually just one issue, but thankfully, it hadn't come up this time.

Pulling on a pair of designer skinny jeans and an elegant white blouse and some simple flats to complete the outfit, she applied a light coat of makeup, something simple that simply enhanced what she already had. As she did so, she considered that one issue that her family usually brought up.

She shook her head and thought, 'I wish that Mom and Dad would get off my case. So what if I'm almost twenty-eight and still single? I did date in the past, but now I'm... If I was to be with someone now, it would have to be the right person.'

Her parents believed that just because they were dating, in love, and married by twenty-five that she should be, too. It's not that Jess didn't want to fall in love and get married, but she wanted to make sure that it was with the right person. After dating a few other men in the past, she now knew what kind of a man and what kind of a relationship she was looking for. She just hadn't found them yet.

Shaking her head, she grabbed everything that she needed and, as arranged previously, she left to go and meet her friends.

* * *

Jess grinned as she approached the sidewalk café. Her friends were already sitting there, chatting away casually. All three of the females were the same age as Jess. The first was a pale-skinned, green-eyed redhead named Lacie. Then there was Melissa, a tall woman with long, curly black hair, black eyes, and deeply tanned skin. The final girl was African-American, with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was named Angela.

"Hey, girls!" she greeted as she joined them at the table.

They all grinned at her as she sat down.

"Jess, there you are." Angela remarked. "Fashionably late, as usual."

Jess just laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well, you know me."

Grinning, Lacie stood up. "Usual order, of course."

Jess nodded and soon they were all seated and began chatting casually.

"So Jess, your last shoot was amazing." Melissa remarked. "You looked great."

Jess smiled. "Thanks, I just wish that it was a longer contract. I liked the work that I was doing for them."

Lacie laughed. "Hey, you've already built up a great reputation around here. If you want a longer contract, you need to attract a major company."

Angela nodded. "She's right. I mean, none of us are experts, but you've clearly got what it takes. For all you know, that next phone call is going to be the break that you need."

Jess grinned at that. True, none of the other girls were models, but they all supported each other and Jess knew that they were reliable. She was lucky to have them as friends, since they all looked out for one another, and with that happy thought in mind, she prepared to spend a fun day with the three of them.

* * *

Jess grinned as she returned home, having enjoyed her day with her friends. She had barely shut the door when her home phone suddenly started ringing. Acting quickly, Jess hurried and picked it up.

"Hello?"

An unfamiliar female voice spoke in response. "Is this Jessica Riley that I'm speaking to?"

Jess paused. The woman's voice sounded professional, yet there was something else underneath that, something that Jess couldn't quite put her finger on.

Nevertheless, she replied, "Yes, I'm Jessica. Can I help you?"

"My name is Emily Davis, I..."

"Wait, Emily Davis? I...I've heard of you." Jess gasped.

Jess had read about how, in only a few short years, Emily had taken her fashion business from its humble beginnings to the booming success that it was now.

There was a brief pause before Emily spoke again. "Well, I'm not surprised, yet also glad, since that'll save time. I've seen some of your previous work and I have an offer for you."

"Yes?"

"I want you to come and work for me. Maybe we can give you a few shoots and see how we get on?" Emily revealed.

Jess grinned to herself, already knowing exactly what her reply was going to be. This was the big break that she had been waiting for!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 3 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked her :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Jess did her best to maintain a professional demeanor, although she allowed a small smile to remain on her face as she had her first meeting with Emily Davis. The woman's appearance certainly matched her voice, looking every inch the professional self-made woman that Jess had heard about. Her strict black skirt-suit with black heels simply enhanced that appearance.

"So, we meet at last, Miss Riley." Emily said simply.

Jess nodded calmly. "A pleasure, Miss Davis."

She was aware that the slightly older woman was taking her in, looking her up and down, no doubt assessing her looks.

Finally, Emily nodded. "Good, good... Well, like I said, we're hoping that you'll work for us. We have a photo shoot set up that needs to be done quickly. And if it goes well, I might consider asking you to do more. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. If even half of what I've heard about this place is true, I'm sure that this will be a perfect opportunity for both of us." Jess replied.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Emily's face at that. "Well, we'll see. Let's go and get you started."

Jess nodded in agreement and followed Emily out of her office and towards the elevator. While she remained professional, she was, internally, quite excited.

'I'm actually here... This is incredible, my chance for a big break... To work for a company like this is what I've always dreamed of.' she reflected. 'However, I have to be careful. She's polite right now, but Emily Davis is still infamous for her short temper. Of course, that's all just from rumors and nothing official, but I'd rather not find out or confirm that.'

And so, with that thought, Jess entered the elevator and prepared for her first job with Emily Davis and her famous fashion company.

* * *

Jess still almost couldn't believe her luck as she got changed. Things were already starting, the photographer and his staff were already setting up. It wasn't long before she was dressed in her first outfit for the shoot.

Since summer was nearing, Emily's company had started production for a line of beautiful and well-made summer dresses, such as the pale cream-colored spaghetti strap mid-thigh sun dress, which Jess was now wearing. Carefully checking it in the mirror, admiring how it fitted against her frame, the way the skirt flared out, she finished the look with the shoes that she had been given and was now ready.

'This is it, time to get started.' she reflected.

She turned and left the changing room, making her way towards the studio. Emily was just outside the door of the studio and nodded approvingly when she saw Jess.

"Good, I'd say you're already off to a good start. It looks really good on you." Emily remarked. "Alright, let's go inside and get started. I'll be watching, it's something that I do for any first time models at this company."

Jess nodded. "Understandable. Alright, I'm ready."

Emily nodded and they entered the room. Sure enough, everything was set up; an appropriate backdrop, perfect lighting.

Heading to get into position, Jess did as she always did: her focus was entirely on the job. Even though she knew Emily and the crew and photographer were all there, she didn't take note of them. She focused purely on the voice of the photographer and occasionally Emily as they instructed her on her poses, the clicking and flashing of the camera, and as usual, it worked. She lost herself in the role and did what she always did in that regard, she showed herself as a natural.

Even Emily had to admit that she was impressed with how perfectly this new model was doing for them. Eventually, after some time, she stepped forward.

'First part of one shoot and she's already proving herself. Excellent.' Emily reflected, very satisfied.

"Okay, very good. That's enough for that one. Go and get changed into the next outfit and we'll continue."

Jess nodded and prepared to leave the room, unaware that it would lead to a life-changing meeting. As she exited the studio and the door closed, she began to make her way towards the changing room when she nearly collided with someone.

"Whoa!" she cried out in surprise.

The person, a man, stepped back quickly before they could actually collide. "Sorry, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool."

She took a good look at the man, surprised at what she saw. He was tall and good-looking. Outwardly, he seemed friendly and relaxed. Yet, there seemed to be something else there, a depth to him that he didn't normally show.

She gave him her typical, slightly lopsided smile and said, "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jessica Riley. I've been hired by Miss Davis to model some of her newest line of clothes."

The young man nodded, also smiling. "I'm Michael Monroe, it's a pleasure to meet you. I work here, with a full half-share of the company."

Jess raised an eyebrow at that. "Whoa, big stuff. How did you…?"

"Emily and I are, well...we're dating." Mike explained. "We have been for a few years now."

Jess couldn't help but note a flicker in his expression as he said that. She couldn't deny that she was intrigued.

Mike was surprised. He had been looking for Emily, having heard that she was down at the studio and had been heading down to see her. He hadn't expected to nearly collide with this young woman; Jessica Riley. He knew that Emily was seeking a new model and it seemed like she had been successful.

He was not only surprised by their encounter, but also by the woman herself. He couldn't deny that she was quite beautiful. Her sun dress was, at the same time, revealing, yet decent, showing her shoulders and collarbone, her legs and arms, and it served to enhance her figure. Yet, she was more than a beautiful young woman. He could see that clearly.

"Well, I won't keep you." he said. "Emily hates to be kept waiting. I'll let you get back to work. I can talk to her later."

Jess nodded. "Right, sure. Thanks... Nice to have met you."

"Same."

With that, they parted. Mike, much like Jess, found himself strangely intrigued by this young woman and hoped to see her again soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 4 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Clad in the black designer skinny jeans, white blouse, and white flats that she had worn when she first arrived, Jess smiled lightly as she exited the building. Her morning had been busy and yet, enjoyable, not to mention worthwhile. She had worked well on the modeling and Emily had seemed pleased enough with her work.

It was now time for lunch and Jess was just considering what to go and get to eat, remembering that she was due back after lunch for the second half of the day's assignment, when she heard someone call her name.

"Excuse me, Jessica."

She turned and smiled when she saw that it was Michael Monroe.

"Hey, Michael. I was just heading out for lunch." she replied casually.

He nodded. "Yeah, me too. Oh, and...just call me Mike."

"Okay. In that case, please call me Jess." she replied.

He smiled at that, and for a moment, there was an expectant pause between them, as if both were wondering what to say next. Neither of them could deny that they were still intrigued by each other from their first abrupt meeting earlier. What was of more interest to them was what they read in each other's expressions, seeing that the other person was clearly in the same mindset.

It was Mike who broke the silence. "So, why don't we go get lunch together? Maybe we can talk for a while?"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Is this standard for new employees?"

They both laughed lightly at her joke.

"Sometimes, I'll admit." Mike replied. "But in this case, call it simple curiosity."

Jess shrugged at that and accepted his offer.

* * *

Seated outside a rather classy restaurant, Jess couldn't help but smile as they gave their orders for lunch.

"So...you wanted to talk." she queried. "What about?"

Mike thought for a second, clearly considering, then smiled. "How about...telling me about yourself? Your past, family, things like that. I'll do the same."

Jess stared a little, surprised, but then grinned and began.

"Okay then, hmmm..." she smiled lightly, thinking. "Well, I'm twenty-seven. I'll be twenty-eight in a few months. Apart from my parents, my closest family is my younger sister."

She paused for a moment, smiling lightly. Just mentioning her family made her think of home.

"Jess?"

"Sorry, I'm just remembering something." she said. "Anyway, yeah, my sister is definitely the one I'm closest to in my family. I think she's also the one who understands me the best."

Mike nodded. "I see. That's great."

Jess grinned. "Yeah, anyway, as far as I can remember, I've wanted to be a model. Always seemed to be just a fancy dream until I moved here. I was twenty-three then."

"Did you come here specifically to be a model?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. My parents were sad that I was leaving home, but overjoyed that I was following my dream." she replied. "Although, I should stress...great as they are, they have their faults."

Mike nodded slowly. "Doesn't everybody?"

"Yeah, but their faults are the constant 'You should settle down and get married before you get too old' sort." Jess replied. "I mean, honestly...I've dated before, but that's something big...too big for that sort of attitude. If I do marry, I want to be with the right guy."

Mike nodded. He guessed that he could understand where she was coming from.

Shrugging, Jess spoke once more. "I guess...I guess there isn't really much more than that to say, at least not for our first real talk." She laughed softly, as did Mike.

Mike couldn't deny that he was amazed at everything he had heard. He was also surprised to find himself even more interested in Jess now.

'Well, this is...interesting. She's certainly quite...engaging.' he reflected.

Observing him casually, Jess replied, "So, your turn now?"

"Yeah, okay. Where to start?" he remarked, thinking.

Finally, he nodded and began his story.

"Alright, hmmm... I'm twenty-nine and I've lived here for a long time. At first, after graduating, I worked a little at odd jobs while studying in college. Family-wise, it's just me and my parents." he explained. "Anyway, it was four or so years ago when I first met Emily and ended up working in her company."

Jess listened to this, taking it all in. "So, you guys met and you started working for her...before all of the..."

"Yeah." Mike replied. "I was originally brought in to help with the finance side of the business. As time went on, Emily began to trust me more and soon...I had a half share of the company. We actually tried to keep things professional, but...things just happened between us."

"Then you started dating?"

Mike nodded. "Yes. Working together, we continued to build the company...while enjoying each other's company. Now, it's where it's at today."

"I see. Well, that is...amazing. You've really worked your way upwards and made a name for yourself." Jess replied.

Mike sighed, unsure why he was saying this, but he felt the need to be honest. "Truthfully, there have been rough patches...such as now...but I'm hopeful that they'll get better."

Mike observed how Jess' expression flickered as he said that, but she said nothing of it. Shrugging, he sat back in his seat.

"Well, that's my story." he finished.

They were both amazed at how easily they had opened up and spoken to each other like that.

Jess let out a low whistle after Mike finished.

"Wow, that was...very informative." she remarked.

Mike shrugged. "Hey, so was your story. So, um...thanks for trusting me and sharing so much."

Jess smiled lightly "Yeah, thank you too, for the same."

"Of course. Well, lunch is nearly over, we'd better get back." Mike replied.

Jess nodded and, once he had paid for their lunch, they left the restaurant, making their way back to resume their jobs, both now even more interested in each other than ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 5 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, no trouble :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they are :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Mike, are you listening to me?!" Emily snapped.

Mike started, quickly trying to collect himself. "Of course."

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Oh, really? Then what did I just say?"

"You want a full report on our finances and stocks as soon as the photos of the new clothes, as demonstrated by our new model, are in the specified magazines and said magazines are sold." he replied.

Emily observed him critically for a moment and then shrugged. "Very well, it seems that you were listening. You'd better get going. I'll finish up here. Oh, and Mike?"

He paused as he was just about to leave the office. "Yeah?"

She winked at him. "Leave your door unlocked."

Biting his lip, he nodded and left.

It was strange. There were times when he saw shades of the Emily that he used to know. But only whenever it suited her, it seemed. Her plan was obvious; she was planning to 'visit' him later. Yet, it didn't fill him with the thrill of excitement like it usually did.

'Yet more proof, if proof were needed, I guess.' he reflected sadly. 'It just isn't the same anymore. It's like something's missing and despite my efforts, I can't find it.'

He knew their relationship had devolved into its current state and was typically a mess. But Emily refused to believe that, or even accept it, getting enraged the one time he even tried to mention it. As such, trying to fix said relationship was becoming less and less of an option. She was acting way too possessive of him and refused to accept how different she was acting towards him, compared to years ago.

He knew that it wasn't fair on either of them. While he still considered Emily a beautiful woman, and while his body still reacted to her on the now very rare occasions that they did make love, there was nothing else. No spark, no real romance. In fact, it didn't even feel like a relationship in any way anymore.

As he considered this, his mind wandered again, as it had in Emily's office earlier. 'What the... Again, why am I…?' he found himself wondering.

He couldn't help it, but his mind wandered to a specific person. Specifically, to Jessica Riley. The image of the young blonde woman filled his mind. Ever since their talk, he had been surprised at how often he had thought about her, despite them meeting for the first time only just recently.

'What is the matter with me?' he fretted.

After all, despite all of the difficulties, he was still with Emily. He still waned to try and make things work. But not helping matters, his mind kept reminding him of the vivacious, cheerful young lady who had spoken to him with genuine interest and even shared her own story with him. She was certainly very different from Emily in how she acted and spoke. It was a welcomed breath of fresh air, after dealing with Emily's change in behavior for so long, and maybe that was why he kept thinking about Jessica.

However, he shook his head. 'I shouldn't be doing this, dammit. I've gotta stay focused on Emily and get ready for tonight. If she even suspects something is wrong...ugh, it won't be pleasant and the last thing I need right now is Emily getting worse than she already is.'

So, he prepared to leave work and head for home, preparing himself for the night that lay ahead. He knew all too well how much Emily liked to 'make noise' during their sexual escapades and was, once again, glad that his penthouse-style expensive apartment had thick walls. It wouldn't do to disturb the neighbours, after all.

* * *

Hanging out with her friends, Jess smiled widely as they began talking.

"So, Jess, how was the new job?" Lacie asked.

Melissa also joined in. "Yeah, any cute guys?"

Jess laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, what are you girls like? The job was great, it was...amazing to work for that company and I'm hopeful that they'll give me another job soon."

Melissa nodded. "Well, we did say that you'd get your big break soon."

Angela grinned. "Yeah, I mean, of all the places to work, you ended up in one of the best."

"It was just lucky, guys." she reminded them calmly. "It's not a done deal yet."

Lacie nodded. "True, but this is you we're talking about, Jess. If they don't go for you, they've made a big mistake!"

Jess laughed again. She appreciated her friends' efforts, and the occasional ego boost wasn't all that bad, but she was determined to be a realist about these things. She would have to wait and see what happened. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to dwell on it. She'd take things as they came and if things didn't work out, she'd accept it and move on to something else. If they did, well, then she knew that she'd be in with a real chance.

Yet, even as she joined her friends as they entered the mall - all of them had family members with birthdays coming up and were looking for gifts for them - she couldn't shake something from her mind.

Her mind kept wandering to someone else, someone that she had met at her new job, who now wouldn't leave her mind.

'Mike...' she found herself thinking. 'I wonder if he's... What is he…?'

She quickly caught herself, surprised. She couldn't understand it. Why was she so fixated on this man, suddenly? Ever since their open and honest talk, she had been unable to stop thinking about him.

She quickly mentally shook herself. 'Get a grip, Jess. He's off-limits, remember? He's already got someone in his life and you told yourself that you didn't want to see if the rumours about Emily were true.'

She knew, after all, that any attempt by her to get close to Mike would be received badly by Emily and she'd likely experience first-hand if all that was said about her temper and attitude was true. And Jess didn't want to test her.

She tried to focus on the task at hand. But try as she might, those thoughts about Mike would not leave her mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 6 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes, it certainly is, well, be prepared for a surprise.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was headline news, people were talking about it all over, and very few people could believe it. A year ago, the twin daughters of the famous horror movie director Bob Washington had disappeared. It did not take long for Hannah and Beth Washington's disappearance to be discovered as a kidnaping. Yet, despite what was initially suspected, no ransom demands were made, and as time went by, hope faded.

Bob and his wife Melinda found it difficult to adjust to life without their daughters. Their grown-up son Josh, then twenty-nine, had gone into meltdown, his psychological issues which had plagued his childhood and teenage years started to resurface, prompting him to seek professional help.

Josh had followed in his father's footsteps, directing horror movies and, according to Bob, even surpassed his father in terms of success and fame. But naturally, with the disappearance of his sisters and his subsequent collapse, there were no movies from Josh Washington for a year. It was only a quirk of fate or luck that it happened just after his latest movie had finished and he currently didn't have a new one planned to work on.

But still, the family felt as if they had been left in limbo. Even the police began to lose hope of ever solving the case. Fears had built that the two young ladies were dead. Only one police officer had never given up on the case, had refused to believe that the Washington twins were dead, unless presented with proof of such a thing. It had been that very officer who had brought the unexpected news.

Hannah and Beth Washington were alive and had been rescued, their kidnapper killed as he resisted arrest, all thanks to the officer who never gave up on the case: Police Detective Samantha Giddings.

Samantha Giddings stood, watching, allowing a small smile to show on her face. She was a woman of twenty-nine, of medium height, with long blonde hair worn in a neat bun, green eyes, and light skin. She projected, as always, an air of professionalism, her work uniform neat as it should be. Still, this was a joyous moment and she observed it calmly, but still allowed some happiness.

She was currently standing in the doorway of Hannah and Beth Washington's hospital room, watching as they reunited with their family. Both women were twenty-nine, with the same dark brown hair, brown eyes, and olive complexions. The chief difference being that Hannah had her hair longer while Beth's only reached her shoulders and had bangs.

Also present in the room was the now thirty-year-old Josh Washington, having the same hair color and skin tone as his sisters, but with green eyes. He was currently embracing the two women, all of them tearful. Bob and Melinda were only barely restraining themselves from doing the same, even though they had done so only moments before, clearly trying to give Josh this moment with his sisters, now that they were finally reunited. Seeing her standing there, Bob and Melinda moved over to her.

"Detective," Bob began, breathless, "You... We cannot thank you enough."

Melinda nodded. "Yes, you... You have rescued our daughters, brought our family back together, we..."

Sam, however, shook her head. "I was just doing my job, ma'am. Let's not...make this into something more than it is."

"Just your job? Our lives were destroyed by this, but you have restored them." Bob remarked, incredulous.

Sam sighed. "Well, I...thank you. I have to go now, however. There's still some work to do."

With that, she excused herself and left, returning to the station.

* * *

Returning to the station, Sam braced herself. She knew exactly what sort of welcome she'd receive. Sure enough, the moment she entered, the various officers around the room, even the detectives sitting at their desks, all turned to her, smiling. Then they broke into applause. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, trying to walk through the room quickly. However, her path was blocked by one of her superiors, who had the same grin on his face as the others.

"Detective Giddings, magnificent job." he remarked. "You're a departmental hero."

Sam sighed. "I'm no hero, sir. I'm just doing my job."

She couldn't understand why she had to keep stating it, since that was all that it was. But people tended to make things seem bigger than they were.

He laughed. "Don't be so modest, detective. You solved a case that many had given up on. You stuck with it the whole year, endured everything that was thrown at you. You deserve some adulation for that."

"What I need to do, sir, is prepare for my next case. There's always more work that needs to be done." Sam replied.

Shaking his head, he let her go on and she headed for her office. It was the one thing about Sam that everybody in the department saw and worried about. Her practically non-existent social life. She was married to her job. Even when off duty, she was known to look over old, unsolved cases, seeing if she could see any new leads.

In her office, Sam approached her desk. Once seated, she looked over at the top right corner. On it was a pile of files, all relating to unsolved cases. Reaching over, she picked up the Washington case file from the pile and looked it over one more time. Sighing, she made a few extra notes and then, preparing to send it away to be filed with the other solved cases, began writing her final report.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 7 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, it's all down to the careful planning I had with another reader PokemonFreak90; we worked this idea out together :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Oh for God's sake, what is it now, Mike?!" Emily snapped. She was not having a good day.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Emily, I just..."

"You keep going on like this." she growled. "'We need to talk, Em. We need to fix this, things aren't what they used to be.' It's pathetic!"

"Emily, we cannot keep..."

She rounded on him, glaring. "There is nothing wrong with our relationship, Mike, and you know it! What, did you think it was all supposed to go your way?!"

That irked him. She was projecting her behavior onto him. "That's not it and you know it, Em."

"Oh, so you're blaming me? It's never your fault, is that what you're saying?" she growled. "Mike, I don't know what your problem is, especially when things have been going so well for years. But if this is it, if all you want to do is whine over nothing, then I don't know why I even came over."

They were in his apartment, as they had 'arranged' earlier in the day. But before Emily could attempt to seduce him into bed, he had tried to reason with her once more. He knew that for their relationship to survive, things had to change. But Emily was having none of it, as per usual.

"Fuck this, Michael." she said at last. "You missed your chance. I'm leaving. Oh, and one last thing: I was gonna give you more time to decide, but since we've rushed some of the other applicants through, I've decided that you have until the end of the week to get us a new permanent model for the company."

With that, Emily stalked over to the door and left.

Mike sighed and sat down on the sofa. The word "apartment" didn't do his dwelling justice, as it was larger and more expensive and more lavish than your average apartment, without being over the top. Still, the furnishings were expensive, from the king-sized bed to the plasma TV on the wall, even the sofa he sat on. There were some decorations that also spoke of some wealth, namely a few paintings on the walls. Mike wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, however. He was lost in thought.

'Shit...shit, that could've gone better.' he thought. Even in his mind, the sarcasm didn't help his mood. 'All that, and she still doesn't realize the problem, which is her attitude that's been changing over the years? I'm actually surprised that she didn't end it right then and there, since she was that angry. But then, that might be the best result. Urgh, what am I thinking?'

He was shocked by his own thoughts. He knew that Emily was capable of better, he knew that he could get through to her, he just needed to do so. He couldn't believe that he was actually contemplating ending their relationship, especially when he considered all of the other issues that it would cause.

If they weren't in a relationship, and since, even when angry, Emily wasn't beyond all reason, he knew that his job wouldn't be at risk. But the awkwardness that would come from working there, still seeing Emily on a daily basis, that would be problematic, even though it was the least of his worries.

It was then that he found himself thinking of something else... Or rather, someone else.

'Jessica Riley…?' The young blonde woman entered his mind, unbidden. 'Ever since we first met, I still keep thinking about her. She seems like...a remarkable person, definitely different from Emily, more caring. Like Emily, Jessica still has a sharp tongue, but she doesn't use it to put people down all of the time.'

He smiled lightly as he recalled the lunch that they'd shared together and soon began to wonder, 'Am I really thinking this? I know that things with Emily are bad, but are they really that bad? Have I just...fallen out of love with her, now that I've seen her true colors?'

It would make sense, given how things had deteriorated. He wondered if, subconsciously, he'd already known that the love between them was gone and was just denying it. But that wasn't all.

'The way that I feel when I think about Jess... It's like how I first felt around Emily, only...stronger. Am I...? Oh Jesus...'

He couldn't deny it, not with the answer practically staring him in the face now. He truly did have strong feelings for Jessica Riley.

* * *

Returning home from her evening run, Jess managed to catch her phone on its last ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jess." came the cheerful voice that never failed to make her smile.

"Hi, Alicia." she greeted her sister warmly.

"So, what's up? What's been happening?" Alicia queried.

Jess grinned. "Ah, you know, same old stuff. I might actually have a good chance for a modeling job, maybe even a permanent placement, depending on what the company thinks."

Alicia laughed. "That's great! That's so like you, always thinking positive. Well, um...I overheard Mom a few days ago. Still at it, I see?"

"Urgh, don't remind me." Jess replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll marry when I'm ready. I just haven't met the right guy yet."

Jess could tell that Alicia was smirking, just by her voice. "Oh, I know that you will, Jess. Even though it's been...what, three years?"

"Four." Jess corrected.

After a pause, Alicia then asked, "Is there really no man in your life? Nobody who's even begun to catch your interest? No...you know, guy that you would consider settling down with?"

"No." Jess replied quickly, before correcting herself. "I don't know..."

She didn't want to mention that the moment Alicia had said that, her mind went immediately to, of all people, Michael Monroe.

Alicia, however, picked up on that. "Oh, you don't know?" she asked, sounding curious and yet concerned at the same time.

Jess sighed. "Don't worry too much about it, Alicia. I'll figure things out eventually and when I do...you'll be the first to know, as usual."

Regaining her cheerfulness, Alicia replied, "Of course. Well, I just thought I'd call to see how you were doing. Maybe I can come over and we can meet up some time."

"Sure, maybe over a coffee or something. Sounds fun." Jess agreed.

After some more slight banter, the sisters hung up and Jess sighed.

'Well, that was unexpected.' she thought to herself. 'What on Earth made me think of Mike like that? Could I... Oh, don't be ridiculous, Jess.'

She knew right away that even having such thoughts about Mike was a bad idea, especially considering that he was already taken. And what better way to test the rumors of Emily Davis' infamous temper than to even think about getting involved with her man?

Removing the simple sneakers that she only ever wore when going for her run, she did the same with her socks, tank top, and yoga pants before heading for a shower, desperate to clean up after getting all hot and sweaty from the jogging. However, while showering, she couldn't help but think about Mike and the more she did so, the more she wondered.

'I've been thinking about him since our lunch together and for some reason, I just can't get him out of my mind. Am I really that reckless or do I actually...?' she began to wonder. But even as she thought it, the answer stared her right in the face. 'Shit, I do. Oh, this just got really complicated!'

For at that moment, she realized that she did indeed have strong feelings for Michael Monroe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 8 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Mike continued to be lost in thought as he walked down the street, trying to sort out his thoughts in regards to his realizing of his feelings for Jessica. He was trying to make the most of his day to sort this out, especially given the fact that he was still in a relationship with Emily and ending that relationship was proving to be more difficult than it should be.

"Mike?"

He turned and sure enough, it was her. Standing there, looking as surprised to see him as he was to see her, was Jess.

"Oh, Jess, I…?"

She bit her lip, looking rather awkward.

Taking note of this, he spoke up. "Are you alright? You look...worried."

"I... Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kinda...trying to figure something out." she replied. "Something that's been bothering me recently."

Mike nodded slowly. What she was saying sounded suspiciously similar to what he was going through too, struggling to deal with something that was bothering him. But he knew that he shouldn't make any presumptions.

"Do you…wanna talk about it?" he asked. "I mean, I'd be willing to listen."

She smiled lightly and nodded. "That...sounds great. What about you?"

"Me?"

"You look troubled, too." she explained. "Maybe I could help you out, too? I'd be willing to listen."

Smiling at her echoing his words, he nodded, and together, they headed somewhere quiet, where they could talk.

* * *

Seated alone, there was a momentary silence between the two of them before Mike sighed. "I...I want to tell you something." he remarked. "But this can't get out, okay? It stays between just us."

She nodded. "Um, okay…"

Looking at her seriously, he revealed, "You should know that Emily and I...we're having serious difficulties in our relationship. I've tried to work it out but she won't even hear it."

"God, seriously?" Jess replied. "I mean, not to bad mouth her or anything, but..."

"I know. With the way that things are going, there's really only one option. But Emily just won't hear of it." he revealed.

Jess sighed. "I see... That is rough...but it's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"No." he admitted.

Jess nodded slowly, she had guessed that to be the case.

"Well, I've been thinking," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You see, I... The truth is, I've been starting to feel a certain way about you and...at first I was confused, but now I'm starting to see it. It's not something that I thought would ever happen and I know it's not fair to you, especially since I'm still with Emily, but...I have feelings for you."

"Wow, Mike..." Jess gasped, seeing his expression. She blushed and admitted, "I've been feeling the same way about you..."

His eyes widened at that, but then he smiled.

"So, are we…?" Jess began. "I mean, we can hide it, at least until things can finally be resolved between you and Emily, right?"

"I want to try. Do you?"

She nodded and they hesitantly kissed, almost immediately becoming lost in it when their lips met. It was the best first kiss with someone that either of them had ever shared.

To Mike, kissing Jess felt a lot more heartfelt than kissing Emily, including all of their kisses from before their relationship turned sour.

For Jess, her heart skipped a few beats, giving her a feeling that she had never felt before when kissing a man. She wondered if this was what it felt like to truly be in love.

* * *

Jess couldn't help but smile, still remembering that moment, how they had finally confessed their feelings to each other, exactly how their kiss had felt. What struck her the most was how different it was, compared to any of the other men that she had dated. It felt more special somehow, she just couldn't fully explain it.

'We're already set up for our first date. He asked me out after we confessed how we felt.' she recalled joyfully. 'This weekend, we're going to have our first date.'

She couldn't deny that she was looking forward to it and the anticipation filled her with warmth and hope. She just hoped, more for his sake than hers, that Mike could get out of his current relationship with Emily without starting any drama. He was trapped in that toxic, loveless relationship that wasn't good for him.

'Or for Emily Davis herself.' Jess mentally admitted.

Jess was jolted from her thoughts, however, by the familiar voice of her friend Angela.

"Jess? Hey, Jess? You in there?" the woman said jokingly.

Jess quickly looked up and then smirked. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking, that's all."

Melissa nodded. "We noticed. What's on your mind, girl? What's with the dreamy look?"

"Hey, I was not..." Jess protested, but then rolled her eyes. "Urgh, I know what you guys are gonna think, but if you must know...I have a new boyfriend."

At once, the girls reacted, all grinning and Melissa gasped. "Oh, that's perfect, Jess! Who is he?"

"His name's Mike. We...we've just started dating. As in, just started today." she clarified. "We'll be going on our first date during the weekend."

She continued to explain about Mike. However, she wisely shied away from that tiny detail about Mike still technically being with Emily. Her friends didn't need to know about that.

As she finished telling them about Mike, her friends all grinned and Lacie laughed.

"Wow, Jess, you've got it made, huh?" she commented.

"Made?"

Lacie nodded. "Yeah! A really wealthy boyfriend? You've clearly got it made!"

Jess shook her head. "I like Mike for more than just his money, alright?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt, right?" Melissa added.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes at their comments. "Mike could give up all of his money and I'd still want to be with him... But I'll admit that you're right about his wealth. It doesn't hurt."

The girls all shared a joyful look, happy that Jess had found someone that made her feel like this. It was possible that, at last, she may have found the right one for her!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 9 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's gonna be tricky; but well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Mike smiled as he stood in his apartment, getting ready for his date with Jess.

'This is it, we're ready to begin. I can only hope that this goes well...' he found himself thinking. 'What we feel for each other...that really counts for something. Whatever our difficulties, we will find our way through it. Of that, I am sure of.'

He took a moment to consider himself in the mirror. He had dressed up in black designer brand jeans, a blue woodcutter shirt, and new white baskets. Good clothes, but nothing over-the-top. Both he and Jess had agreed that while a first date, they would keep it simple. They simply planned on going out to the movies.

Jess had asked Mike to choose their date and that had been his choice. He'd even found the perfect movie theater and Jess had been impressed when she'd heard, so they were both looking forward to this.

Satisfied that he was ready, Mike grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, and anything else that he would need before leaving, and headed out to his car to go and pick up Jess. It was time to begin their date.

* * *

Grinning as she finished brushing her hair, Jess couldn't help but be excited. She and Mike were going on their first date! While it was a simple trip to the movies, it was something that she was looking forward to and she certainly had a good feeling about tonight. Although...there was still the obvious issue.

'Emily Davis... Mike still has to break up with her...and she is not gonna take it well. That much is obvious. But the real question is when he breaks up with her, when should we reveal our relationship? Well, I guess it doesn't matter when, since Emily will be pissed off anyway. We'll just have to take things one step at a time.'

So, satisfied with that, she finished securing her ponytail and began applying a simple coat of clear lip gloss and smokey eye shadow, but otherwise, she was ready. She had dressed up in a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, and black boots. To finish her look, she pulled on her brand new red leather jacket.

Satisfied that she was ready, her grin widened as there was a knock at the door. She knew that it was Mike and she made her way to answer it, ready to begin their date.

* * *

Mike couldn't help but grin when Jess emerged. She looked fantastic and he told her so.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself." she replied with a soft laugh.

Mike nodded and they took each other's hands.

"Shall we?" she asked.

He nodded, grinning. "Sure, let's go."

They headed to his car and they were soon on their way to their destination. As they drove, Jess pondered where they were headed.

"I'm actually surprised, you know." she said, catching Mike's attention before elaborating. "That you were able to find a movie theater that shows old vintage movies."

Mike let out a short laugh. "It wasn't easy. I'm just glad that you agreed to come along. I was surprised that you liked movies like that. How did you get into them?"

"Mom and Dad have a fondness for Eastern culture and old movies, so I pretty much grew up around such films. What about you?"

"I'm actually kinda like your parents. I have a fondness for Eastern culture, particularly Japanese...plus, well, Mifune is in it."

Jess grinned at that and they both continued their journey, eager to arrive.

Before long, they were at the cinema, seated and ready. The opening scenes of Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo starting up. Smiling, they settled in, ready to enjoy the movie, their hands automatically seeking and finding each other's. They didn't talk, they simply enjoyed themselves, the movie, and about midway through, when Jess leaned in and laid her head on Mike's shoulder, he smiled and moved his arm around her. She smiled and they continued watching, comfortable and happy.

'To think that I'm here, watching a movie with Jess.' Mike thought in amazement. 'Yet, things aren't as good as they could be... Emily is still in the picture and I need to find some way to resolve this without her getting too angry. But until then...'

Jess was smiling and reflecting on the night's events. 'Mike looks so happy after all of that crazy stuff he's had to put up with from Emily and the pressure that he must be under at work. God, it's amazing. I'm glad that he was able to enjoy himself tonight. It's just...flattering that I'm the one he wanted to enjoy it with.'

The couple spent the rest of the movie in a comfortable, loving silence, both of them feeling the affection the other felt and words were not even needed. Once the movie ended, Mike turned his head towards Jess. They were still in the same position.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"You bet." she said with a grin. "Kurosawa was a genius, Mifune was brilliant... Those were some of the best movies of their time."

Standing up together, Mike nodded in agreement. "Very true, very true."

Together, they left the movie theater. They didn't plan for this to be a big date with a meal and such, just the movie trip. They had already eaten before going out, so Mike was preparing to drop Jess off back at her home. Still, Jess found herself wishing that the night would never end and, by the look in Mike's eyes, he wished the same.

Pulling into her driveway, they got out of the car and walked up to the front door together.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Mike." Jess said happily. "I hope that we can do it again sometime."

Mike nodded. "Me too, Jess."

Smiling, she gently pulling him closer. He grinned and they immediately kissed, becoming lost in the kiss until finally they parted, gasping for air.

"Wow, that was...amazing." Jess gasped. It felt even better than their last kiss.

Mike nodded. "I know, tell me about it... Well, I'll see you again?"

Jess grinned. "You bet."

The couple, both still grinning, kissed once more, said their goodbyes, and Jess watched as Mike headed back to his car and drove home. She then headed inside, happier than she had ever felt in her life. Driving home, reflecting on the nights events, Mike felt exactly the same.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 10 of Dangerous Attraction, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, they certainly are :)****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Mike took a moment to ready himself. This was a crucial moment on so many levels and he had to get this exactly right. So, straightening his tie and grabbing what he needed, he made his way to Emily's office. He was certain about what he had to do, but for once, it wasn't about their failing relationship. This was business and yet, at the same time, it was a personal matter for him.

Knocking on the door, he entered. Emily sat behind her desk, working on her computer, dressed up smart, as usual. She turned her head towards him briefly.

"Mike?" She resumed working as he replied, only stopping as he finished speaking.

He quickly explained, "I've come to let you know that I've checked over the models we've been looking at and I believe I've found one who will fit in perfectly."

That caught her attention. She quickly saved what she had been working on, turned the screen off, and then turned to face him properly.

"Is that so?" she remarked, curious. "Alright, sit down. Let's get started."

Mike nodded and did so, setting out the various documents in front of him. Ready, he could only hope that this worked out well. For both of them.

He nodded and began to explain. "Alright, these are all of the resumes for the models that are most suitable, although some of them...well..."

Emily shook her head. "Just tell me, Michael."

He sighed. "Some of them might not be to your taste. They might not...fit the ideal person that you had in mind to work for you."

"Meaning?"

"The reason you fired our previous model."

Emily quirked an eyebrow. "You're telling me that there's something wrong with that, with firing some stuck-up bitch who dared to talk about me behind my back?"

Mike knew that he had his way in now. "Of course not! Which is exactly why I wouldn't recommend some of these models because they'd do the same thing."

"Well, strike them off the list right away." Emily snapped.

"Yes, of course." Mike replied. "One of them, however, I think would be perfect."

He set the document in front of Emily and she read it, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. Finally, she looked up at him.

"And just what makes this Jessica Riley better than the others?" Emily queried, a hint of suspicion creeping into her tone. "How do you know that she won't talk about me behind my back, too?"

Mike acted innocent as he replied, "From what I do know of her, which isn't much, I'll admit, she wouldn't do that. She doesn't seem like that kind of person and you know how good I am at reading people who apply to work here. If she had an issue or if she planned to talk about you, she'd do it to your face."

Mike also knew that Jessica was careful and wouldn't do anything to draw attention to herself, which would raise Emily's suspicions of her secret relationship with Mike.

"Well, it's a step up." Emily admitted, actually laughing slightly. "Alright then, I'm convinced. We'll call her in and give her the job."

Mike nodded, glad that his plan had worked out. He knew that this would help Jess' career and it would also help both of them in being together. It reduced a number of their difficulties, leaving only one major obstacle for them, but he could deal with that when the time came.

* * *

Jess bit her lip nervously as she entered the building and made her way to the elevator.

'What is going on? Why was I suddenly called out of the blue like this?' she wondered. Entering the elevator and riding it up to the necessary floor, she began fretting again.

'Oh shit, what if something happened? Is this... Could this be about Mike and I?' she thought worriedly. 'Have we been found out?!'

That was a very real fear that plagued her mind and left her desperately worried, wondering what was going to happen.

She suppressed a shudder as she got out of the elevator. 'I honestly don't know what could be worse: If Emily Davis found us herself, or someone else did and told her.'

Grimacing, she did her best to compose herself, making sure that her expression was neutral and that there was no sign of nervousness. She smoothed down her floral sun dress and with a deep breath, knocked on the door, entering when summoned.

'Oh shit.' Her heart began pounding rapidly, despite her outward appearance of calm. 'Could it be…?'

The reason for her panic was because she saw that Emily wasn't alone in her office. Mike was there too, standing behind Emily at the desk. Now she was really afraid that they'd been found out.

But then she realized Mike was smiling at her, out of sight of Emily he nodded slightly, just as Emily began to talk.

"Ah, good. You're here, Ms. Riley. We've been reviewing your performance and past achievements and have come a decision. If you are willing, we are prepared to offer you a steady, full-time contract, modeling for us. I have everything here, if you'd care to read it over."

Jess almost gasped, but held it back, doing as Emily had said and reading over the agreement. Inside, a new feeling was taking over as she realized that this was Mike's doing. He had somehow convinced Emily to hire her as the permanent model for their company. It was a steady contract with good income and with such a well-known company, that would pretty much make it impossible for her to not get noticed in the fashion world.

Not only that, it would ensure that she and Mike would be able to stay near each other at work and likely increase their chances of making things work between them. Being an official employee, she and Mike would be together each day and could talk without arousing any suspicions.

With a smile, she signed the contract, asking, "When do you want me to start? I can start right now if you need me to."

"I admire that attitude and enthusiasm." Emily replied. "But it's alright. Enjoy the day off. You start tomorrow."

Jess agreed and as her eyes met Mike's, she knew that they were thinking the same thing: Now things could only get better.

As she walked out of the room and headed to the elevator, she planned to call her friends and family to let them know the good news about her new job.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 11 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Jess could barely suppress her grin as she met with her friends that evening. She recalled her earlier phone call to her family, telling them about her getting the job. They had been thrilled, her sister overjoyed, and now she was with her friends. She could hardly wait to tell them, but felt that the correct build-up was necessary.

It was Lacie who gave Jess the opening that she needed. "Well, well, someone's cheerful." the redhead remarked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I sure am."

At once, that had them clamoring.

"Well, come on, then!" Melissa remarked. "Don't keep us in suspense! What is it?"

Angela smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you got lucky."

Jess laughed at that. "Well...technically, yeah, but not in the way you think."

Jess knew that she was lucky in more ways than one, but they didn't need to know that, either.

Rolling her eyes, Angela replied, "Well, what is it, then? C'mon girl, spill!"

Grinning at her friends, Jess revealed, "Remember when I told you about that modeling job that I was hoping for, working with Emily Davis at her company?"

They all nodded and Jess seized her moment.

"Well, they hired me! I'm in on a permanent contract with them now. It's a stable, full-time job."

Her friends all gasped at once and crowded her, hugging and laughing.

"I knew it! Well, things are certainly looking up for you now, Jess." Lacie laughed. "This mysterious - yet no doubt amazing - new boyfriend, and now probably the most amazing job you could possibly get."

Jess laughed, too. Words couldn't describe how lucky and happy she felt right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Hannah Washington bit her lip as she sat inside a small coffee shop. Not the sort of place that someone would have expected a girl like her to go, but that's exactly why she went.

'I need to do this, I can't stay hiding in my room all the time after what happened to me.' she reflected. 'Beth is right. If we want to get back to our normal lives as soon as possible, we have to do things that we would usually do and not be afraid.'

She knew that she couldn't hide in the shadows for the rest of her life, even with the publicity still going strong, following their rescue from their kidnapping. But still, it was hard, and that was why she chose the coffee shop. It was better to ease herself into normality.

Fidgeting with her skirt, she sighed. 'Typical of Beth. She always tries to leap in with both feet. That may work for her, but not me. She's so confident, but I need a more gradual return...'

She looked around, biting her lip and playing with her hair. She knew that it wasn't easy. But she still couldn't help but wish it was. The coffee shop, due to its size, wasn't too crowded, but there were still enough people there to make her nervous. Her heart pounded and she felt a little dizzy, with sweat forming on her forehead.

She took a deep, calming breath and thought, 'It's okay, it's okay now. You're safe, remember. This is you back in your real life.'

She wondered just how her sister could be so tough, how Beth could pretty much jump back into society.

When they were captive, it had been Beth who had suffered the worst of the beatings, the abuse, the most depraved things that their captor could think of. Beth suffered them all, in order to protect her sister because she knew how sensitive Hannah was. Always trying to turn their kidnapper's attention away from Hannah, Beth would endure anything, any degradation, any humiliation, just to protect her sister. And yet, after enduring all of that, Beth was now able to carry on with life, acting like nothing had happened.

'I felt so useless, and I still do... Beth did all of that for me and what did I do? Nothing. I was a coward, I let my sister suffer and go through hell and I just laid there and watched it happen, all because I was too scared.' she thought miserably. 'I'm the older twin. I should be the one protecting Beth...yet somehow, she's always been the strong, brave, responsible one.'

Grimacing at the unbidden memories and realizing that things were simply getting too much to handle, Hannah picked up her purse and quickly left. She sighed sadly as she pulled out her phone to call Josh and ask for a ride home. It looked like she wasn't ready to return to normal life after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 12 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holyoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, on both points :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Taking his seat, Mike couldn't deny that he was truly surprised. He and Jess had taken advantage of another free night to go on another date. This time around, Jess had chosen their date and that was the source of Mike's surprise. Of all things, she had gotten them both tickets to a local football game. Not only that, her enthusiasm confirmed that she was as much of a sports fan as he was. This was already shaping up to be a very enjoyable night.

As they sat, waiting for the game to begin, Mike turned to Jess and she grinned in response. As it was a sports event, they once again didn't exactly have to dress up fancy, but they still both liked what they saw, regarding the other's appearance and clothing.

In Mike's case, said clothes were a pair of well-made denim jeans, a dark blue T-shirt supporting the local team, and blue baskets.

Jess, meanwhile, wore black skinny jeans with a white designer brand T-shirt and blue converse. Again, the make-up she applied served simply to enhance her already considerable beauty; her hair had been styled into a braid, which she wore over her left shoulder.

Taking each other's hands, they both smiled, watching as the game began.

It did not take long for the two of them to get swept up in the emotion of the crowd as the game started and it soon began to become intense, both teams working hard to score first. Mike felt Jess' grip on his hand tighten and he carefully glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was grinning widely, eyes dancing as she watched the game. He couldn't help but smile wider.

'I would never have taken her for a sports fan, but then...from our very first meeting, Jess proved to me that she was a woman full of surprises.' he reflected to himself.

As if reading his thoughts, Jess spoke. "I thought you'd like this, Mike. I knew that I would and I couldn't wait to see the look on your face when you found out."

Mike laughed lightly. "I'll admit, I was surprised. But this is great, Jess."

She nodded, biting her lip as she looked carefully at him. They had been getting closer as the days had passed, their relationship growing. Their feelings were growing stronger and they'd begun to discover, more and more, that they just seemed to fit together so well.

Their growing physical attraction had been growing as well, and while they weren't at a certain stage yet, both couldn't deny that they were drawn towards each other and curious. But neither of them knew how to best approach the subject with the other about taking the next step.

Distracted from those thoughts momentarily by their team scoring, they joyously joined in the celebration and even hugged each other tightly, both grinning. Although, they didn't kiss...yet.

It was during half-time, with their team in the lead, that Mike pondered what he saw as the only remaining problem in their relationship now.

'How exactly am I to go about breaking up with Emily? She hasn't exactly been in a...rational state of mind lately.' he reflected. 'If anything, she's become worse. Oh, she's happy we've got a permanent model, happy that our stocks are up and we're doing well. But something seems to be setting her off. She seemed especially pissed off after work yesterday, after those interviews for new employees. The last one was the one who annoyed her, it seemed.'

He wasn't sure what to make of it. In fact, when he tried to ask what was going on, her answer actually made him suspect that she was becoming paranoid. It seemed that, in her eyes, the last job interview had been with a potential employee that was overqualified for the post. According to Emily, this meant that said employee was just looking for a way into the company before trying to prove herself better and take over!

'She's never been paranoid like that before. It's almost crazy.' he mused.

Even more confusing, she hadn't even told him who that potential employee was, or even let him see any details. Mike privately felt that Emily was being ridiculous. Nobody was out to take her company from her and said person was clearly just seeking a job. He began to suspect her reasoning was actually just an excuse, that she disliked this person for other reasons. That was no way to treat employees or how to run a company!

But Mike allowed his worries to leave him as he got swept away with the rest of the game. The whole time, he and Jess enjoyed their good time, growing closer. Their hands remained entwined throughout the whole second half and when the game ended and their team scored the win, they not only joined in the cheers of the crowd, they turned to each other and kissed deeply, passionately, everything else melting away. When they parted, breathless, they both grinned at each other.

"That was...amazing." Jess gasped.

Grinning, Mike playfully queried, "The game...or the kiss?"

Laughing, Jess replied, "Both, of course!"

Still grinning as they left the stadium with the rest of the crowd, Mike couldn't help but think that the next time, on their next date, it may finally be time to take the next step after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 13 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Beth smiled lightly as she finished getting herself ready. She quickly made sure that her dress was on properly, a quick check in the mirror to ensure that her hair was in place, and she was satisfied. She couldn't wait to begin. She and her family would be going out to a restaurant to celebrate her and her sister's safe return after everything that had happened to them.

'Hannah wasn't so sure about us doing this. But this will be good for us. It'll help us get back into normal life.' she reflected.

Even as she thought that, she left her room and began heading downstairs. Going out in public to a place where there would be a lot of people around, all of them who knew their family history, especially over the past year, would be considered by some people to be extreme, especially after spending that year in captivity, cut off from the world.

Beth paused briefly as the dark memories began to surface. 'I can't... No! Don't think about that.'

She tried to push it away, but she couldn't stop it. She had taken it upon herself to protect Hannah, enduring that beast's loathsome touch, letting him do whatever he wanted, all to ensure that he didn't touch or harm Hannah in the same way.

'It's in the past, stop dwelling on it. You can beat this!' she told herself. 'That's why you're going out with your family. To beat this, to overcome it!'

Slowly, she recovered, gathering her thoughts. She wasn't going to let this get the better of her. Her emotions never got the better of her while she was captured and she wasn't going to let it happen now!

She already knew about Hannah's attempts to slowly ease her way back into society, while Beth had been trying to just jump right back in. Neither of them had much success yet, but Beth was determined and wished to aid Hannah, hopeful that this would work for her sister, too. Entering the living room, she found the rest of the family waiting for her. She smiled at the sight of the people she loved.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked.

They turned to her and all smiled, although she could tell that their smiles were guarded.

"Alright, good, we're all here." Josh remarked. "Shall we?"

Beth nodded enthusiastically and they were soon all out in the car, heading to the restaurant. As they did so, Beth glanced over at Hannah.

"Hey, Han, it's gonna be alright." she said softly, seeing Hannah's expression.

Hannah bit her lip, turning to her. "Beth, I'm not sure about this. I mean, we're..."

Beth spoke confidently. "We're regaining our lives, Hannah. We can't go forward if we keep looking back and dwelling on the past."

"Beth, you should know that we worry about you." Josh remarked. "We get that you're trying, but we know how much you suffered. You don't have to hide it."

"I'm not trying to hide it. I'm just trying to get past it and live my life like how it used to be. I want everything to be normal again." Beth replied confidently.

Nevertheless, she understood where Josh was coming from and knew, to her relief, that she had all of the help she needed when she needed it.

* * *

At the restaurant, they soon found themselves seated and waiting for their meal. As they did so, they passed the time by talking, trying hard not to listen to the whispers around them and the stares.

'We all expected this.' Beth thought to herself. 'We have plenty of publicity already, thanks to Dad and Josh. Now that Hannah and I are back, it will have only increased...and not necessarily for the better. But we'll just have to face it.'

She pulled herself out of her thoughts, smiling lightly as she listened to her family. It was then that her mother turned to her.

"So Beth, how did the job interview go?" she asked.

Beth paused for a moment, wondering how to best explain. "Well...for the most part, it went well, but...I don't think that the employer liked me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she seemed rather...frustrated about something." Beth explained. "As well as suspicious, with the way she kept looking at me, as if...expecting me to do something drastic if I was hired."

"That's...odd." Hannah replied.

Beth nodded in agreement. Then she shrugged. "It's cool. I'll just keep looking." she said.

It was yet another way in which she was attempting to overcome the kidnapping. She was trying to get back to work and look for a job. So far, however, she had found none. The job interview that she had been talking about was just the latest of three attempts.

Still, she knew that this was just the beginning. She was certain that, with effort, they'd finally overcome their fears of the past year and face the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 14 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, we can only hope :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Mike and Jess had taken advantage of a mutual day off to enjoy the incredible weather of the day. Bright, sunny, warm, everything that they could've hoped for in order to go for an impromptu trip to the beach. It wasn't a date, per say, since they hadn't really arranged it or anything, but it was still going to be a fun day for the two of them.

In fact, they had another date planned for the weekend. They had not only made plans for the date, but also for what to do after it was over, since they were both feeling more and more ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Mike grinned to himself, wondering how his luck could have changed so much as he observed Jess approaching with a sly grin on her face, indicating that she knew exactly what sort of effect she was having on him.

Mike adjusted the waistband of his trunks, as they started to feel a little tight, and thought to himself, 'God, Jess seems determined to make sure that when that day comes for us, nothing stops us. She's trying to heighten the anticipation of it.'

It certainly seemed to be the case, especially since she was taking advantage of their beach trip to show off her incredible body to him in a sexy black-and-white-striped string bikini. It was the most revealing thing that he had ever seen her wear. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the breeze as she walked towards him, making her look even more alluring.

'So amazing...so beautiful, and she knows it, too.' he thought to himself.

As Jess reached him, they stood there together and she leaned up to kiss him. He duly obliged, embracing her as she did so, enjoying the incredible warmth and smoothness of her bare skin beneath his touch. His hands couldn't resist slightly rubbing her bare back as he enjoyed the feeling of her smooth skin. Mike knew that as a model, Jess could make herself look great in whatever she wore, but it was clear that she took pride in her natural appearance.

As they parted, Jess couldn't help but give a sly grin. She knew that it had been the right choice to wear her new bikini on this beach trip. It not only showed off her killer figure, it also certainly seemed to be having an excellent effect on Mike. She knew that he cared about her for more than just her physical appearance, of course, but it certainly didn't hurt and pressing any advantage there was always a bonus. The way his hands molded perfectly to her curves certainly sent an electric thrill through her body. She couldn't help but think about the next date that they had planned.

'We're both hoping that the next date will lead to us finally taking the next step and actually...' She couldn't help but grin wider at the thought. 'Well, I'm sure that this swimsuit will help things greatly, giving him a taste of what he'll see that night.'

They both caught each others' eye, noted the other's expression, how they actually seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and laughed.

"Hey there, handsome." she said through her laughs. "Well, this should be fun, huh?"

Mike nodded, also talking, despite his laughter. "You bet! Although, before we get started, shouldn't we make sure that we have some protection from the sun?"

Pulling the sun screen out of her bag, Jess replied casually, "Way ahead of you. Wanna help me with my back?"

They both got wicked grins at that and Mike agreed and they were soon at work, putting on the sun screen, helping each other cover their bodies and doing it in a sensual sort of way, enjoying the feeling of each others' hands on their bodies. They also couldn't resist a bit of playful tickling as they did so.

Shortly after finishing their very enjoyable moment, they wasted no time in heading down to the sea. Mike had chosen a secluded spot on the beach, so there were no other people there but them. Jess was happy that they could be alone and enjoy the beach by themselves quietly, without other people running around.

Jess let out a soft sigh as she felt the small waves lapping at her feet, feeling the sand between her toes. Turning to Mike, she smiled lightly, but then paused. The look on his face momentarily confused her. But then her eyes went wide as she realized what he was thinking.

"Oh, no. Mike, don't you d-!" she began, only to be cut off, screaming.

For at that moment, Mike, laughing as he did so, lifted her up and tossed her into the water. Struggling only briefly, she surfaced, completely drenched, and shook her head, her expression giving way to a devilish smirk. He wasn't going to get away with that!

"That's it, you're gonna get it!"

Mike just laughed as she suddenly splashed him and he quickly retaliated and they were soon lost in their joy, just two people having fun in the sea. This led to a long morning of laughter and fun for the two lovers. Their splashing contest soon turned into a swimming race out towards a large rock, then they held hands as they swam underwater together, and then after they had finally exhausted themselves from swimming, they returned to the beach where they had set out their towels and soon laid down, letting the sun beat down on them, drying them off. They laid flat on their backs next to each other, catching their breaths, their hands linked.

Catching her breath, Jess spoke. "It's funny. I've always loved the beach, ever since I was a kid. But today, it just felt even better!"

Mike nodded slowly, smiling. "Yeah? Well, I hope that I played some part in that."

"Oh, you certainly did! Good times are always better when you spend them with someone special." she replied.

He grinned and then, finally, they closed the gap between them and kissed softly, overjoyed at how their relationship just seemed to be getting better and better.

"Are you hungry?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving! All of that swimming worked up an appetite." Jess replied.

"Well, you're in luck! I brought lunch for us." Mike announced, standing up and walking over to a large plastic cooler that he had brought with him today. He had also come prepared with a beach umbrella.

After setting everything up, Mike and Jess sat in the shade of the umbrella and enjoyed their lunch and some cold drinks. After finishing, they laid back, holding each other, relaxing in the shade. And they unintentionally, but pleasantly, fell asleep in each others' arms. They napped for a couple of hours before waking up and began swimming again. The water was nice and cool, compared to the hot sun. As the day wore on, it became time for them to leave and head home.

All in all, today had been the most fun that they'd ever had together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 15

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 15 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Seated at her desk, working away, Emily had her eyes narrowed, as her mind was on something else. She was not in the best of moods, for very simple reasons.

'What the fuck is going on with Mike? We're supposed to be in a relationship, yet he can't even make the effort to show up half the time we have a chance to be together.' she thought bitterly. 'This is getting suspicious... He keeps disappearing on certain nights, too.'

She had to put a stop to this. She needed to get Mike to remember that they were together. She needed to ensure that he spent the night with her again, it had been too long since the last time. She stopped her work and sat back on her chair, now lost in thought.

She considered a possibility. 'Unless... Could he possibly be... No, don't be ridiculous, Em. He's not stupid, he knows better than to fool around with another woman...right?'

That was what worried her suddenly; the fact that she wasn't as certain of that as she should have been.

'Right, that settles it. I need to make sure that Mike and I spend a night together. It will reaffirm me of his commitment to me. I just need to make sure that he remembers what he has with me. This weekend should be perfect!'

Nodding to herself, she thought carefully, trying to plan out her ideal date for herself and Mike.

* * *

Emily smirked, ready to put her plan into action when she finally found Mike during lunch. Approaching him quickly, she spoke, putting a seductive purr into her voice.

"Hey, Mike."

He turned to her and his eyes widened. "Em?"

He was surprised and that was just what she had hoped. She had made some slight alterations to draw his attention even more. She hadn't needed to do anything with her black business skirt, as it was already short enough to do the job. She had simply undone the top two buttons of her blouse, showing a delectable hint of cleavage, and touched up her makeup slightly.

"You know, it's been a while since we've, you know, spent some time together. I've missed you." she remarked.

Mike bit his lip. "Ah, yeah, about that. I'm sorry, I should've..."

She shook her head. "Well, we can easily fix all of that."

Leaning closer, giving him a better view of her cleavage, she continued.

"What do you say about us doing something together this weekend? I know we'll have work the following morning, but we've never let that stop us before." she explained. "We could go out for the night, have a nice meal, take a long walk, then afterwards, go back to your place and have some 'fun'. What do you think?"

Mike fought back the urge to sigh. He knew right away that Emily's seduction attempts and current attire were all part of her trying to just get them to spend the night together again, which they hadn't done in months. This wasn't a proper attempt to fix the things in their relationship that had gone wrong and he knew it. And not only that, things had already been arranged this weekend for him and Jessica.

So, trying hard to be as gentle as possible, he replied, "Look, um, that sounds great, Em, but...I'm sorry. I actually already have plans for the weekend and it...it's too late to cancel them."

Emily tensed, eyes narrowing in anger.

He shook his head. "I wish that we could, but I just..."

"Fuck it. Just forget it." she interrupted.

With that, she turned and stalked off, leaving Mike faced with difficulty once more.

He knew that he still needed to break up with Emily, but he was yet to get enough time and courage to actually get the words out. Emily just wasn't giving him the opening that he needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily returned to her office, feeling furious and humiliated.

'Urgh, for fuck's sake, I don't believe this. He dared deny me, after I showed him just what he could have that night?! Why does he not seem affected by my charm anymore? He used to never be able to resist me!' she thought furiously. 'This is getting too far! He's up to something, I know it...and I'm going to find out what!'

She was determined to get to the bottom of things. She would find out what Mike was up to and if it really was what she feared, then she would make sure that he'd realize his mistake and make whatever slut that's trying to sink her claws into _her_ Mike pay for it!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 16

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 16 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, no, she certainly doesn't.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; yeah, things aren't looking good.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Checking himself over once more in the mirror, Mike grinned as he finished getting ready. He was preparing for another date with Jess. This time it was more of a classic date, going out for a good meal at a restaurant. However, they had also planned that after this date, they would finally take the next step in their relationship. Still grinning at that thought, Mike confirmed to himself that he was ready, dressed up well in black smart trousers, a white button-up shirt with a smart black jacket, and black shoes.

'Not too over-the-top, but still very presentable...' he thought to himself. 'Perfect. Well, here we go.'

With that grin still on his face, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before heading out to his car and driving to Jess' place, ready to start their night together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jess was also grinning, looking forward to the night with a high degree of anticipation. Putting on her black heels, she straightened up and checked herself over. She was wearing a red dress that came down to just above mid-thigh length and had thin straps and it fit perfectly to her curves. She had only light makeup on her face and had pinned up her hair in a bun.

'It's not just the dress, of course. It's what I've got on under it.' she thought, with her grin turning impish. 'Oh, tonight is going to be amazing, I know it.'

Satisfied that she was ready, she left her bedroom, just in time to hear the knock at the door.

Jess grinned and hurried to answer the door. Mike stood there, grinning, especially once he saw her.

"Wow…" he breathed, eyes widening as he saw Jess, particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Jess laughed. "Thanks, you look great, too."

Mike smiled and bent down, kissing her. They then left the house together and got into his car before driving away. As they drove, Mike grinned as he glanced at Jess again.

"I meant it, you know. You look stunning. I love you." he confirmed to her.

Jess smiled. "I know, and thank you. It's incredible, you know. All of this...I never would've imagined it, not even when I first started with the company. Things have changed so much in my life for the better, Mike. I wanted to thank you for any part that you played in that. Oh, and of course I love you, too!"

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive. As he did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Mike knew how much planning had gone into this, he just hoped that it would work, that it would be perfect, especially after their time at the restaurant. He couldn't deny that he was still in a state of anticipation and it only heightened.

They soon arrived at the restaurant that they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning, Jess took Mike's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Mike smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Michael Monroe and Jessica Riley."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

The young woman smiled at Jess in a polite way and Jess smiled back. It was good that she didn't have to deal with something ridiculous like a jealous restaurant hostess. She had a sneaking suspicion that the young woman was already in a happy relationship, which made any such worries a moot point.

They were soon shown to their table and sat down, consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks first and before long, they placed their orders and were soon waiting for their meals.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long since all of this started for us." Mike said softly. "But it feels like years."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. We…we've come so far, both of us. So many things have changed, and mostly for the better."

Mike agreed and they waited until their starters were brought and they began to eat, occasionally talking as they ate until they finally finished. As they waited for their main courses to come, Mike smiled and leaned closer. Jess did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they did, Jess bit her lip, pondering.

"Mike, I was curious about something. Is Emily the only other woman that you've…?"

Mike knew what she meant and replied, "She's the only serious relationship that I've had until now. I dated a few girls in high school and college, but it was casual and rarely went very far."

She nodded at that, still lost in thought.

Mike's next question didn't surprise her. "What about you, Jess?"

She smiled lightly. "I have dated a few times, but I've really only had one serious relationship before now, too. Where do I start?"

Mike raised an eyebrow at that, but Jess continued.

"It was...two or three years ago when it ended. We had dated for two years, a serious relationship in that it lasted for a while. But it was mostly physical..." Looking up and sounding uncertain, worried about it maybe being too much, she added, "He was my...you know...first."

Mike nodded, understanding what she meant. He had sort of expected it.

Jess resumed her story. "Emotionally, we weren't that close, which contributed to our break up. It was good at first but then went sour. We had a pretty bad argument and we both wanted different things. I was looking for a proper, stable relationship. He was just looking for fun, parties, and sex."

She sighed and shrugged. Mike actually felt guilty for asking now. Nevertheless, Jess still smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over him now, have been for a long time. You're the only man that I want." she reassured.

Mike nodded and they resumed their meal. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long, they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

"So, where do you…?" Mike began.

Jess replied at once with a wicked grin. "Your place. Right away."

"Yes, ma'am." Mike was delighted by her grin and he quickly drove home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 17

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 17 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, they sure do and well, things are gonna go to a whole new level here :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Back in his apartment, Mike smiled lightly as he removed his shoes. Jess grinned in response, kicking off her black heels and following him through to the living room. Sitting down the sofa, they paused for a moment, both basking in memories, not just of their date that night, but of all that had happened to them since the beginning of their romance.

Now, Mike felt ready to take the next step. They had, after all, found themselves so committed to each other and Jess couldn't help but smile when she noted his expression. She knew what he was thinking, especially since she had already expressed interest.

"So, why not?" she asked, rhetorically.

Mike didn't even need to ask what she meant. He grinned. "Why not, indeed."

With that, he moved in and kissed her deeply, her soft lips meshing with his. She returned it, her arms snaking around him as he pulled her up, standing as he did so.

'It feels even better than any of the other times.' he couldn't help but note, especially when he felt her tongue, begging entrance into his mouth. Her kisses were amazing.

He willingly obliged and allowed their tongues to dance as he explored her mouth, too. He couldn't help but compare this experience to what he had shared with Emily during their time together.

It was something that came to his mind unbidden, but he noted, 'God, she is...incredible. Even kissing her makes me feel far better than anything from before...'

They finally parted, but only because they were eager to get started and Jess began pulling Mike's jacket off and leaning in.

"Bedroom. Now." she whispered.

Grinning, Mike led the way, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

Once in his bedroom, they kissed again as Jess worked his shirt off and Mike stepped back, grinning as he worked to remove his socks and trousers. Now down to just his dark blue boxers, Mike took Jess again in his arms, kissing her deeply once more. Again, he knew that he shouldn't make comparisons, but he couldn't help it; for Jess' dress truly fitted to her curves and showed them to be better than Emily's, showing a greater figure.

Then things got even better as Jess pushed Mike onto his bed and stepped back, smirking as she reached back and unzipped her dress, moving the straps down her shoulders and arms and soon let the dress fall. Mike grinned, noting that her legs weren't bare as they seemed to be. She was, in fact, wearing sheer thigh-high stockings along with a strapless red bra and black butt-hugging panties.

"Care to do the honors, Mike?" she asked teasingly.

Smirking, he stood up. "Gladly."

With that, he got up and stepped closer, unstrapped Jess' bra, and Jess casually threw it aside as Mike removed the pins holding her hair in place, allowing it to fall down her back in a silky blonde curtain. He then stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. Jess moaned softly, and even more so when Mike's hands moved up to cup her breasts.

'Wow... She's...' he thought. 'They're smaller but...firmer and they just...fit...'

Jess' breasts were easy for him to squeeze, fitting perfectly into his hands, and when he did so, Jess moaned again until finally turning and kissing him full-on again.

Mike moved back until they were both on the bed and parted. With a grin, he slid his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts again, getting another reaction from Jess, enjoying the sight of her small pink nipples stiffening. He began kissing down her body until his hands reached her stockings. He slid them off her legs and brought his hands up to her panties, enjoying the feeling of her perfectly smooth skin as he did so.

"Mike, I..." she began, smirking.

Mike shook his head. "Oh, I know."

They laughed and, once he had her panties off, she removed his boxers so that they were both naked. She guided his hands to squeeze her butt this time, and once again, the comparisons came unbidden. Her butt was smaller, but firmer than Emily's and Mike just grinned and as he kissed up and down her body. He drew a surprised gasp and then a moan of pleasure from her as he teased her nipples with his teeth and hands, turning her on even more. Moving some more, Jess couldn't help but stare wide-eyed when she saw Mike's fully erect member.

'He's...so big! This is gonna be fun.' she thought to herself.

Likewise, Mike noted with some surprise, and he admitted in delight, that Jess had taken the time to shave the hair from the juncture between her legs, making it as smooth as the rest of her skin. Mike wasted no time, once he had the condom on. He kissed her once more, moving until Jess lay on her back, with him on top of her.

"Ready?" he asked casually.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Smiling, he made the first move and thrust into her. While neither of them were virgins, the effect was immediate and both moaned at the sudden burst of euphoric sexual ecstasy. He noted that, while not a virgin, she was still tight, which made things seem even more euphoric for them.

"Mike..." she said in a dreamy, breathy sigh.

He moaned before thrusting again and again. He started slowly, but gradually increased the pace of his thrusts. Jess suddenly rolled her hips up to meet his, allowing him to push deeper. Their emotions immediately becoming heightened and their pleasure grew with each thrust. Jess wrapped her legs around Mike's waist, her arms around his torso, as Mike's fingers threaded through her hair, his teeth and tongue teasing her nipples some more, making her moan and whisper her complete sexual bliss. Neither of them had experienced lovemaking like this before. As their everything grew to a crescendo, Jess got an idea.

"Mike, wanna try a different, position?" she whispered. "Let's swap places."

His eyes gleaming, Mike agreed heartily, and they rolled over, moving until they took up their new position, with Jess on top and Mike beneath her. He again reflected on differences and once again found that he was happier. He now realized that with Jess, everything, especially the sex, was much more emotional and about more than simple wants. They just did what they felt was right and it worked. Of course, those thoughts were soon replaced with endless waves of pleasure as Jess began to use their new position to ride him with enthusiasm.

Mike thrust upwards as he lay on his back and began to time his movements with hers, making their pleasure even more intense. His hands sought and squeezed her butt again and she laughed, continuing to ride him until they both reached their peak and she screamed with ecstasy as they came. Collapsing against him and panting, Mike grinned as he pulled her into a kiss, easing out of her and revealing that he was still hard.

"God..." she gasped, realizing what this meant. "More?"

He laughed. "Endless reserves. If you want it..."

"Oh, you bet..." she said with a sly look.

He was surprised, but agreed, and they changed positions again. This time, Jess was on her hands and knees on the bed. Mike was behind her and already pleasuring her by the attention his hands now paid to her breasts. He took her by surprise and he thrust inside her once more, taking her from behind.

"Oh God, Mike…!" she cried out. "That's it, yes!"

Grinning, Mike continued to thrust and continued to squeeze and massage her breasts, to tease and pinch her nipples with his fingers, building up a rhythm that seemed to push things even higher for both of them. By the time they both came again, it was with more shouts of sexual bliss and then the warmth of afterglow as they finally recovered.

Mike was quick to dispose of the condom after pulling out of Jess again and then, without any further words, they slipped under the blankets and Mike pulled Jess to his side. She immediately embraced him, her head resting on his chest as he deeply inhaled, enjoying the scent of jasmine from her hair.

Basking in the warmth of this new level of their love, the couple drifted into a peaceful sleep. Both of them were smiling, as they knew that their memories of this night would last for a long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 18

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 18 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, well, wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they do :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

The first thing that Mike noticed when he woke up was that he was warm, far warmer than he thought he would be. But when he opened his eyes to the wonderful sight of the nude, sexy blonde woman cuddled up next to him in bed, full clarity came rushing back and he smiled.

'That's right. Jess and I...we...' he recalled, grinning.

Jess had satisfied him in a way that no other woman had ever done and it had touched him on a deep, emotional level, which was something that had never happened to him during his nights with Emily.

He gently ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair until he heard soft mumbles and noticed that Jess was waking up, too.

"Good morning." he whispered.

She blinked and then grinned. "Mike... Good morning..."

There was a momentary silence as they both basked in each others' presence, each filled with the wonderful memories of last night. They smiled lovingly at each other, feeling so happy.

'Last night was so wonderful. We definitely need to do that again.' Jess thought to herself.

"We definitely need to do this again." Mike said, as if he had read Jess' mind.

This caused her to chuckle. "Yes, and hopefully soon." she happily replied, as thoughts of what the next time might be like came to her mind.

"Your bed is the most comfortable bed that I've ever slept in. Your sheets are so soft, too. It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud." Jess said dreamily. "I wish that I could lie here in bed with you all day."

"I'm glad that you like it. Maybe we can do that the next time." Mike said, his thumb lovingly rubbing Jess' cheek.

They stared at each other in silence for a minute with loving gazes.

"Jess..." Mike said at last, "I know that we've always sort of mentioned it, or talked around it, or simply discussed the risks, but I wanted to cut past all of that to just...speak, openly and honestly with you."

Jess propped herself up with her hand, resting her elbow against the pillow. "Yes, Mike?"

He smiled. "Jess, I love you. I know that I do and I assure you, it's deeper than just being with a woman who makes me feel happy, even if I'm supposed to be with someone else. What I feel for you...it's deeper than all of that. I truly love you, I am so sure of it now."

She smiled warmly at that and leaned in, kissing him softly. "Michael Monroe, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, for I feel exactly the same way. You are the man that I love. I didn't know what real love felt like before I met you."

He grinned and resumed the kiss between them, deepening it, too. There was no time, or indeed desire for anything more sexual at the moment, but that didn't stop his finger from tracing the lower curve of her breast, or her moan of pleasure in response. They had slept together through the night for only the first time, but Mike already instinctively seemed to know where to touch Jess to make her purr.

Mike then gently pulled Jess into his arms and laid her on her back as he laid on top of her. He held her close as her hands began caressing his face and the two of them continued their makeout, which lasted for several minutes. But since they had said 'I love you' to each other, their kisses now felt different, having more emotion and feelings being put into them.

When they finally parted, Mike sighed. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day...we should get ready for work."

Jess nodded. "True... I've gotta get back to my place and get changed. Um, could I use your shower?"

Mike smiled as he sat up. "Sure, go right ahead. I'll wait."

"You know, you don't have to wait." she remarked suggestively. "It would save time and we could, you know..."

Mike almost laughed at the fact that she had actually suggested such a thing, but he happily agreed.

And so, together, they headed for the en-suite bathroom. Before long, the shower was running, the room was filling with steam, and they were both inside, immediately enjoying the hot water as it sprayed over both of their bodies. This was something new to Mike, sharing the shower with the woman he loved, the two of them actually washing each others' bodies and their hair. It all felt sensual, yet proper at the same time.

He couldn't help himself when Jess had her back turned. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her from behind, and began kissing down her neck.

"Mike..." she whispered happily.

His kisses reached her shoulder as he then replied, "We'll find a way to become an official couple before long. I promise. I don't want any other woman in my life except you."

He said this because he knew that he still had to break up with Emily before he and Jess could officially be called a couple. He had been putting if off because he was afraid of how Emily would react. But after confessing his love to Jess that morning, he knew that he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

She smiled as she heard his sincere words and they resumed cleaning each other.

Still holding her closely from behind, Mike lovingly rubbed her smooth skin with his soap-covered hands over her stomach and legs, making her smile from his touch. His hands then reached up to her breasts and he began gently squeezing them, massaging her breasts as he cleaned them. To Mike, Jess' body looked and felt perfect in every way.

"Mmm...that feels so nice..." Jess moaned as she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention that Mike was giving to her body.

After a few minutes of this, Jess got a mischievous smile on her beautiful face and turned around to face him. Before Mike could even ask, he found out what it was about.

"Jess..." he moaned, taken aback. But he was certainly not complaining, as her soap-covered hands suddenly reached down and began to work on his manhood.

"It's my turn to pleasure you." she purred. This was Jess' favorite way to sexually please a man.

He reacted at once and Jess laughed softly, her eyes dancing as she started kissing him with passion. Mike responded, kissing her with just as much passion as they stood together, directly under the falling water. All the while, her hands continued to pleasure him as she felt his manhood growing harder. Mike couldn't help but note yet another difference: Jess' hands were more skilled and certainly better than Emily's when it came to doing this.

Jess' hands continued until Mike let out a moan of pleasure as he came. They parted at last as Mike finally calmed down. The two grinned and Jess wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, pressing her chest against his own.

"I love you, Jessica." Mike whispered.

"I love you, too." Jess replied wholeheartedly.

Their lips met as they shared loving, tender kisses. Mike slowly ran his soapy hands up and down her back, cleaning her as they kissed. As his hands reached her butt, he started squeezing it, making Jess' kisses become more intense, with her tongue exploring his mouth.

Eventually, their lips parted and Mike and Jess, more than happy with how things had turned out, soon finished cleaning each other off, unaware of the unfriendly eyes that glared at them through the slightly open doorway.

* * *

The sight before her shocked Emily to her core, as well as enraged her. For there was Mike, her Mike, in the shower with Jessica Riley, their new model!

Emily had come over early this morning in order to surprise Mike and maybe start getting their relationship back on track. Well...by her deluded standards, that is. But when she had heard noises coming from the shower, she certainly wasn't expecting to see this!

'That...bitch! She dares...she dares do this?! She stole him from me! Mike... He betrayed me!' she thought in outrage. 'This isn't... Urgh, they were doing this to me all along, sneaking around behind my back! How long has this...'

She couldn't take it anymore. Her anger was overwhelming her. She so wanted to storm into the bathroom and confront them, but then decided against it. She needed time, needed to gauge exactly how bad it was, just how close they were, before she could act.

So, stoking her rage as she quietly left the apartment, she made her way to her car and drove to work, cursing herself during the whole journey for being so blind to what was clearly right in front of her, as well as cursing Mike for daring to betray her, and that slut, Jessica, for daring to try and steal Mike from her!

Yet, even as she did so, she still thought to herself, 'It might not be too late for Mike. There's no denying that that bitch is a beautiful woman, so she probably used that to her advantage. She's tricked Mike and she's using her body and her sex to make him do whatever she wants, no doubt. She's probably just a gold digger who only wants him for his money. I know that deep down, Mike still loves me. I just need to find a way to break that bitch's hold on him.'

Yet, even these thoughts did little to soothe her frustrations and it was with a black mood she arrived at work.

Emily didn't even go up to her office. Instead, she was watching, hidden from view, in the main entrance. It did not help her mood in the slightest when Mike and Jessica showed up at work together.

It was clear that they had come together, they weren't even attempting to be subtle now, and it was that which truly made her furious. This was worse than she had thought! But Emily was sure that Mike could still be redeemed. If only she could just find some way to do so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 19

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 19 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like it, well, it's not all me, I do have a beta reader, think I've mentioned them before PokemonFreak90 :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes well, we can only wait and see what this entails.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Dressed up in a resplendent light blue dress, her hair fashioned into a braid that hung over her left shoulder, Jess smiled as the cameraman got to work. She was going through another day at work, enjoying her latest modeling shoot. Adding to her joy, Mike was present for the shoot, although he was currently standing at the back of the room, simply smiling warmly at her before working on details on the clipboard that he held.

It certainly helped put a smile on her face, although Jess did have one concern. 'Is it just me or is Emily Davis a lot...colder than she was yesterday? Still, she doesn't seem all that angry, so hopefully, it's nothing major.'

She knew, of course, that it would catastrophic if Emily found out about her and Mike. But luckily, that didn't seem to be the case, much to her relief.

'Well, I've got a pretty busy day today. I've got plenty of outfits to model and then...' she reflected, smiling again, 'Then I'll meet the girls. Hmm, I wonder... Should I tell them about what Mike and I did?'

Putting the thought from her mind for now, Jess focused on her work, striking the necessary poses that were required for her current photo shoot.

Meanwhile, observing the shoot, Emily fought to keep her feelings and expression neutral. She couldn't allow herself to reveal her true feelings at work, not in front of all of these people. But it wasn't easy, not with everything that she was piecing together in her mind.

'It's worse than I thought. She's pulling Mike further and further away.' she realized, much to her fury. 'That's it! That's why he specifically wanted her to be hired! Has Jessica been manipulating Mike for that long? Has he been taken in by her charms since then, or was it before then? He wanted her as a model for our company so that they could be together, so that they could fool around behind my back, and she planned all of it, didn't she?!'

It was getting too much for her. She quickly left the room, heading back to her office. She knew that she had to figure things out quickly if she was to stop Jessica Riley before she ruined her life completely, and worse, ruined the company, ruined Mike, and God only knows what else! She had to figure things out, and fast!

Watching as Emily left, Mike suppressed a sigh. This wasn't going to get any easier, but the time had come, he couldn't delay it any further. He needed to act and he couldn't let Emily dictate the conversation any longer. He knew that now was the time. He had to end it with Emily properly.

With one final look at Jess, he nodded reassuringly to her and left the room. He knew where Emily was going and decided that he had to do things now. So it was when he finally reached Emily's office that he was ready. It was time to face her and end their relationship once and for all!

* * *

With work over for the day, Jess grinned widely as she made her way to the café where she and her friends usually met up. Sure enough, she spotted them already sitting and waiting.

"Jess! Hey, you kept us waiting, girl." Lacie called out good-naturedly as they saw her.

Jess just laughed. "Sorry about that, guys. Work kept me pretty busy today. More than usual."

Angela smirked. "Just work?"

"Well...I did have another date with Mike last night..." she deliberately trailed off.

Sure enough, they took the bait and Lacie queried, "Oh? Well, tell us more. What happened?"

"What do you think?" Jess teased. "We had a great meal, enjoyed ourselves, and, well...we spent the night together."

That immediately caught their attentions and they all grinned wickedly.

"Oh, really? Did you guys actually...?" Angela queried.

Jess laughed. "Oh, yeah. You bet we did!"

Melissa squealed in delight. "Nice! You, girl, are so lucky! What's he like in bed? C'mon, you've gotta tell us!"

"Yeah! Give us the dirty details." Lacie added.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. She should've known that her friends would ask to hear about that. Nevertheless, she grinned and began to tell them about her night with Mike, giving them the details that they wanted, telling them all about what an amazing lover Mike was in the bedroom.

Needless to say, her friends were ecstatic when they learned that Mike had told Jess that he was in love with her and that Jess had revealed to him that she felt the same way. That's when they knew for sure that Jess and Mike's feelings were for real!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 20

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 20 of my Dangerous Attraction story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, not really, only small appearances here and there.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Reaching the door to Emily's office, Mike prepared himself. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy or pretty, but it had to be done. So, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Emily snapped from the other end.

Mike cringed. She was already angry, so that was just going to make this worse. Still, he persevered and entered the office. Emily was seated at her desk, typing on her computer, her face etched in anger.

She looked up when he entered and her eyes widened when she saw him. But it was only brief and, switching her computer monitor off, she turned to face him, schooling her features into something neutral.

"Mike? I wasn't expecting you. What is it?" she asked, her veneer of calm barely covering the obvious anger beneath the surface.

Mike shook his head. "Emily, we...we need to talk."

He saw her tense up, but he refused to let up. He couldn't let her dictate the way that the conversation goes again. He had to stay focused.

"I'm sorry, Em. But...with the way that things have been going for a while now..." he began.

"Mike..."

He shook his head. "Emily, our relationship...it's not working. It's clearly obvious. Look at how things have changed between us over the years."

"You can't just..." she spluttered.

"Emily, have you seen or heard yourself lately, with the way that you've been behaving? The paranoia over hiring new employees... We need those employees, their talents and qualifications can help the company improve even more." he interjected. "Then there's the fact that the only reason that we ever spend time together anymore is only when you want us to have sex."

She glowered, realizing exactly where this was going and she was beyond furious. Getting to her feet, Emily snapped.

"Excuse me? Just what do you think you're doing?! How dare you?!"

Mike shook his head sadly. "Emily, think about it. When is the last time that we've spent proper time together, just the two of us? If it doesn't involve work, or getting me into your bed, then you just don't seem to care."

"I am giving you a great opportunity with me, Michael!" She was trying hard to control herself now. "Yet, you just don't seem to appreciate that!"

"I want a proper relationship, Emily. What we have now isn't that anymore." he explained firmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this with you. We have to end this now."

"You've got some fucking nerve." Emily's voice had suddenly lowered, becoming dangerous. "And how you dare say that I'm just after you for sex when here you are, breaking up with me just so that you can get back to fucking that slut, Jessica!"

Mike froze, his eyes wide as he heard that. Emily knew what was going on with him and Jess!

"That's not..."

"Michael, I saw you both this morning in the shower together! It's clear what happened!" Emily practically exploded at him. "You're lecturing me, when you got her hired just to get into her pants and..."

Mike shook his head, shockingly calm. "What Jess and I have, Em, is a proper relationship. We care about each other, we spend real time together. What you saw was the aftermath of our first time...after three dates and a long time of being together, simply being happy with each other."

The color drained from Emily's face and she shook her head, unwilling to believe this. It was worse than she had thought! But it also led to her being caught in a bind. The company couldn't afford to lose Mike and there were currently no new models available. Besides, even if there were, it still wouldn't resolve things.

"Fine. If that's what you want, Michael, then we'll end it. We'll just be an employee and the employer. Now get out of my office." she told him, her tone sharp, but firm.

Mike just nodded and left without looking back. Emily sat back down heavily and turned her computer screen on again.

She shook her head. 'Of all the fucking, no good...urgh. I may not have a chance right now, but even if I did fire the bitch, Mike would still be in her grip. I need to teach her a lesson and make Mike see the truth about her!'

She immediately began plotting. She would have her revenge for this!

* * *

Walking together, hands linked, their fingers entwined, Mike and Jess were both smiling. As they walked back to Jess' apartment, she turned her head towards Mike.

"So, I noticed when you left during the photo shoot. You looked rather...serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I...I've finally managed to break up with Emily."

"So you mean there's nothing stopping us?" Jess gasped.

Mike shrugged. "She didn't take it very well, but I don't think so. She knows that she'll have real trouble replacing us, so our jobs are safe. It wasn't pretty or easy. But it's done now."

"I can guess how bad it must have been. But hey, if there's anything that I can…?" she began, her expression softening.

Mike just grinned. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

She returned the grin and they resumed their walk. However, approaching Jess' home, they stopped, Jess gasping, suddenly worried. Her reason for worrying? Her apartment door was ajar.

"What the fuck? I closed and locked it, I know that I did." she whispered.

Hearing that, Mike tensed and, sharing a nervous look, they carefully made their way inside. Once inside, it was immediately apparent that there had been a break-in. The place had been ransacked, yet it seemed odd. At a glance, Jess was pretty sure that nothing had been stolen.

"Why would someone…?" she began, uncertain.

Mike shook his head. "Let's call the police. We need to get out of here."

Jess nodded and they quickly did just that.

* * *

Approaching the site of the reported break-in, Detective Samantha Giddings took note of the two people standing just outside the perimeter set up by her colleagues as they searched for evidence. Looking around and noting how everyone else seemed to be busy, Sam approached the couple.

"Excuse me." she said, getting their attention. "I'm Detective Samantha Giddings, and you are?"

The man introduced himself first. "Michael Munroe."

"Jessica Riley." the woman then said. "I live here."

"I see. Has anybody collected a statement from you yet?" she queried, and they shook their heads. "Alright then, let's get started. What can you tell me?"

So they began telling their story and Sam took down notes. As she did so, she took special interest in the fact that the door had been locked since the night before and also that nothing seemed to have been stolen. In the end, she sighed.

"If nothing has been stolen, then it's highly unlikely that the intruder left any clues." she admitted. "I don't know what we can do right now, but...I will keep an eye on this, rest assured."

They nodded. They knew that it wasn't going to provide an answer, but it was better than nothing being done at all. They could settle for that, for now.

Sam reassured them that they would be done investigating Jess' home by the end of the day, so Jess wouldn't need to live somewhere else for a while.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 21

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 21 of my Dangerous Attraction story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's cool :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, and yeah, she has.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Emily quickly ran over her plan in her head once more as she approached. She almost couldn't believe her luck when she'd found the perfect means to carry out her plan. She had needed to find vacant properties to set up what she had in mind.

'But then who would have thought that I'd run across a familiar name?' she reflected.

She had come across a family-run real estate business and she was familiar with one member of the family, having known him in high school. He had taken a different path from his parents, becoming a star football player instead, but still helped them with their business whenever he could.

Emily knew this to be her chance. 'He's sure to get me just what I need. I already have one place figured out. It's somewhat simple, but what the fuck, it'll do. It's the place that I need, since I can't use anything connected to either of us, at least not on an obvious level.'

Smiling confidently, Emily entered the building and approached the young man at the counter, the very person that she was looking for. He was a tall, well-built African-American man of twenty-eight with short black hair and black eyes.

Putting on her best smile, Emily greeted him with a friendly tone. "Matthew Taylor, long time no see."

He looked up and is eyes widened. "It can't be... Emily Davis?"

She nodded, grinning. Of course he'd remember her. She leaned against the counter, talking casually.

"I thought it was you when I approached. How long has it been? Not since high school, right?" Emily continued.

Matt nodded, also grinning. "Yeah. Wow, you look great!"

She laughed. "Oh trust me, I hear that all the time."

He also laughed, but looked awkward. "Um, so, not to be rude, but are you here to do business with us? I mean, it's great seeing you, but I've got to cover for my family today and so, I gotta work..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm definitely here to do business." she replied casually. "I just couldn't help it, I was surprised to see you."

Matt smiled and nodded and Emily decided to begin.

"Okay, Matt, I need to see some places, they need to be...reasonably big. I'm looking for, um...extra storage space."

He nodded again. "Fashion business going that good for you, huh?"

She laughed and pretended that everything was indeed alright. But she kept her real motives to herself.

So she and Matt spent time looking at the available properties but she remained vague, making it clear that while interested, she wouldn't be making any final decisions yet. This was, of course, natural for the business. But while searching, she had found the perfect place for what she had in mind and knew that it would soon be time for her to put her plan into motion.

* * *

At the end of the working day, after so many customers, Matt was drained. But something happened then, something that worried him. As he gathered up the keys to the various buildings that he had shown people that day, one was missing.

* * *

Jess bit her lip as she looked around her apartment. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. With the police having finished their search and, as they had been warned, not turning up anything, she had been allowed back in. With Mike's help, the place was finally tidied and not a thing was missing.

That was what disturbed her. 'I don't get it. Why break in if not to steal anything? Urgh, now I'll have to change the locks...'

As she thought that, she looked over to Mike. He looked over at her at the same time and they both managed a smile.

"Jess, I know it's crazy, what's happened here, so if you want..." he began.

She sighed. "I know what you're gonna say, Mike. And to be honest, I'm glad for your offer. But I just want to forget that this happened and move on. I'll change the locks and give you the new key as soon as possible. But until then, I'll be fine, living here."

"Okay, I'll respect your decision. Still, I want you to take this." He handed her a spare key to his apartment. "You're always welcome in my home whenever you want."

"Thank you, Mike." Jess replied, giving him a warm hug.

"Yeah, well...I do have something in mind. Not our...next date, but something for your birthday. It's coming up soon, right?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, it is! What do you have in mind?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

She just laughed. "Well, I can wait."

They both grinned at that before soon changing the topic of conversation to their next proper date, making their plans for it.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, standing and watching them as they stood close to the apartment window, remaining hidden so that they wouldn't be seen, was Emily. She glowered as she saw the looks on their faces, especially Jess.

'You used your body to steal my man, cheat your way into my company, and now you think that you can just get away with it? Not on my watch!' she thought as she glared at them. 'Oh, look at you. You think you're so special. Laugh it up, slut!'

Her anger spiked as Jess laughed happily at something that Mike said. It was clear that the two were planning something. Emily had no doubt that they were thinking of another way to ruin her. Perhaps they were going to go public with their relationship, so that the whole company knew exactly what was going on. There was already speculation, due to them arriving at work together that day.

Emily shook her head. She didn't care what it took, she would ensure that Jessica Riley got what was coming to her, and soon!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 22

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 22 of my Dangerous Attraction story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, she certainly is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

On the surface, it seemed like just another day at work for Mike and Jess. Yet, as she went through her latest photo shoot, Jess couldn't stop smiling. After all, today was actually a special day for her. It was her birthday, and she was now twenty-eight years old.

'This is going to be a good day, I can just feel it! I don't really have any special plans made for today and it was nice hearing from Mom, Dad, and Alicia of course, but...' She thought for a moment, still smiling. 'Going by the look on Mike's face, he's got something planned... I wonder what it is?'

Still, she focused on her work. The time for celebrating would come later.

Standing by, observing the shoot, Mike also couldn't stop smiling. He already had his plans all figured out and knew just how to make this day special for Jess. He checked his watch. He'd need to leave soon in order to put his plan into action, but it would be worth it!

However, he couldn't help but note, 'Strange, I expected Emily to still be angry and glaring at us constantly, but she hasn't. In fact, she's seemed distracted lately.'

Still, he shrugged, pushing it aside. He had to focus on his plan and, with a playful wink to Jess when she caught his eye, he left the room. His early departure from work was already arranged, so he was able to just go and put away everything that he needed to do and then left. He quickly got into his car and headed for Jess' apartment. Just like how he had given her his spare key, she had done the same, giving him hers. It was time to begin his plan.

* * *

When Jess arrived home that evening, she was in a certain sate of anticipation. She knew that Mike had something planned, but she didn't know what. She soon got her answer as she entered her apartment and gasped at what she saw.

The whole place had been decorated to create an intimate, romantic atmosphere, with candles, rose petals, the classic methods. She also detected a certain delicious smell and, following it and the rose petals that she noticed, she reached the living room. Mike stood by the table, grinning as there, all set up, was her favorite meal, hot and ready.

"I thought I'd set up something special for supper, especially when it's your birthday." he told her.

She laughed. "Michael, you really know how to take a girl's breath away."

They kissed warmly and sat down, eating right away. Jess couldn't deny that Mike's thoughtfulness had touched her deeply. When they finished eating, Mike suddenly reached into his pocket and handed her a long black jewelry box.

"You didn't think that I'd forget your birthday gift, now did you?" he asked.

Laughing, she accepted it gratefully. "Of course not... Oh, Mike..."

She gasped as she opened it. Inside was an exquisite diamond necklace. Jess recalled spotting it only a few days ago and developing a deep interest in it. The fact that Mike had gotten something so valuable just for her was very admirable.

Smiling warmly, Mike moved out of his seat. "I would gladly spare no expense for the woman I love."

With that, he helped her put it on and Jess grinned, setting the box down on the table. She also stood with him, holding onto his arm.

"I think that I know just how to show my appreciation for all of this, Michael." she purred seductively as she kissed him.

He grinned and allowed her to eagerly lead him to the bedroom, which had been decorated the same way as the rest of the apartment. What unfolded was the longest night of passion that either of them had ever experienced in their lives. Tonight, Jess wanted to test just how 'endless' Mike's reserves were and he was all too happy to grant her birthday wish.

* * *

Meanwhile, looking around the vacant property, Emily smirked.

'Yes, this is perfect. The setup is great and I've got everything that I need. It was tricky, I had to do it piece by piece, but in the end, it worked.' she reflected.

She carefully made the final fixes to her plan, made sure that everything was in position, and that the camera was ready for when it would be needed.

She nodded. 'Excellent, this part is done... Just gotta make sure that the other half is sorted, in my home.'

She grinned. She truly had this all planned out well. She'd needed a helper, so she'd found one; a simple mindless thug who would do as he was told, thanks to all of the money that she was paying him for his part in this. He would also be too stupid to spoil things by going to the police, so that was, of course, a bonus. Meanwhile, she had set up the devices that would make her plan a success. Everything was carefully done with meticulous detail.

She felt supremely confident. 'I can't possibly fail now... You will pay for stealing Mike from me, Jessica Riley, and when all is done, Mike will realize that it's me he truly loves. We'll be back together and you will be removed...permanently!'

So, leaving the vacant property, she began to head back to her home. It was time to iron out the final details of the plan so that all that remained was to just put it into action.

* * *

Lying together, breathless after many bouts of vigorous lovemaking, which were much more intense than their first night together, Mike and Jess both grinned. They held each other close, savoring the feeling of their naked bodies pressing against one another. It was now very late in the night and they were close to falling asleep, tired from their activity.

After so many long hours of making love, Jess was feeling a little sore in some places, but she also felt happy...and a little surprised at Mike. He hadn't missed a beat and hadn't gotten too exhausted to continue since they started their long night of passion.

"I want to thank you for everything today, Mike." Jess said softly. "This has been my favorite birthday ever, and it's even better than usual because I got to spend it with you. I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Jess. Forever and always." he replied. "And we can do it all over again next year, if you want."

With that, they shared another loving kiss before sleep finally claimed them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 23

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 23 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: No, she doesn't and well, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, here's your answer :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
guest1: Thanks, well, that's one way to put it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Moving as quietly as she could, Emily glowered. This was it, her chance had come at last. While taking pains to disguise herself, she still had to look good for her part in this plan that she had thought up. As such, she was clad in her best black jeans and grey sweater, along with a pair of camel colored boots. Even if she wouldn't be wearing the clothes specifically when it came to the endgame of her plan, they would still be seen and she had to still project her usual 'perfect' image.

But right now, she had to focus on the first step of her plan, which involved her getting into the building that she was approaching. Her earlier break-in to Jessica Riley's apartment had allowed her to learn the exact layout of where she stayed and also gave her the perfect way in and out.

She had parked the car that she had rented (while disguised and under a false name) as close as she could to the window that she had subtly tampered with during the break-in. As such, it opened easily when she did so, naturally wearing the right type of gloves to ensure that she left no fingerprints. She would only leave behind what she intended to leave behind.

Now inside, she pulled out the syringe that she had stored in her pocket. She had spent a long time making sure that she had gotten the right stuff, such as the contents of the syringe. Removing the cap from the needle, she carefully made her way through until she found her target.

* * *

Smiling lightly to herself, Jess stood before her mirror. It had been a week since her birthday and she was getting ready for her fourth official date with Mike. They were going to go to an exhibition together. The exhibition was showing pictures from one of her photo shoots and she could hardly wait to see what everyone thought of her. So, doing one last check of her clothes, she turned away from the mirror. She had gone for a simple but lovely black miniskirt, a red sleeveless turtleneck top, and a cute pair of black calf-high boots finished the outfit.

'It's almost time. Now I just need to find what I need for my hair and once that's done, I'll be ready.' she thought to herself.

She was unaware that while she searched, a shadowy figure closed in on her. Without warning or a sound, she was grabbed, the figure forcing her to her feet, clamping a hand firmly over her mouth.

"Whht thm-?!"she cried in horror.

The figure did not reply and Jess' flailing and struggles did little to help. She briefly saw the syringe before she felt a sharp sting in her neck.

She cried out again. "Nh, NH, NH...!"

But her words trailed off and her body grew sluggish as whatever she was injected with took effect and she was soon out cold.

Satisfied, Emily casually dropped the syringe and cap, just as she intended. She needed them to be found and, acting quickly, she set up the apartment before returning to her victim. She soon picked up the unconscious Jess and began to carry her to the window. It took some effort, but she was finally able to get Jess out through the window and place her in the open trunk of her car. Closing the trunk, she smirked, getting in the front seat and finally removing her disguise.

'Perfect! Phase one complete, now for the next part. Oh, this is all going perfectly!' she reflected with glee.

Driving away, she couldn't help but revel in the fact that her plan had already gone off without a hitch. It wouldn't be long now, she was sure of that.

* * *

Mike checked his watch again, beginning to get worried. He smoothed down his clothes once more, which were a pair of black jeans and a green shirt with a pair of white baskets finishing the outfit off. He was growing concerned.

'That's strange, Jess is never late. And if she is, she usually calls or texts to let me know.' he thought to himself.

His concerns only grew as more time passed. Mike was becoming more and more convinced that something wasn't right and began to wonder.

He didn't want to project the wrong impression, but... 'But all the same, I feel like I should go to her apartment and try to find out what's happening.'

He groaned. This was getting him nowhere. Simply following his gut instincts, Mike quickly got to his car and began driving to Jess' apartment. He had no doubt, given the length of time that had passed with Jess not showing up, that something was very wrong now.

Finally arriving, he paused, worried about what he would find. But nevertheless, he unlocked the door and entered. What greeted him made him stop, horrified. Once again, the apartment had been trashed, but that wasn't all. There was no sign of Jess anywhere.

'Shit, this is... It's not just a break-in this time. Jess was definitely here, her keys are still there.' Mike realized as he spotted them. 'Someone...must have gotten in somehow, but Jess isn't...'

Immediately backing out the apartment, he quickly called the police. As much as he wanted to check and make sure, he knew the proper way to do things and knew that he had to call the police and let them do their job.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 24

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 24 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: She has indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, that will become clear.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The first detective on the scene following the call was none other than Sam. The moment she'd heard the address, she had pretty much ensured that she'd made her way there and that the case would be hers.

"Detective?" Mike gasped upon seeing her.

Sam shook her head. "I came as soon as I heard. What's going on?"

As she spoke, other officers and even forensics squads showed up.

Mike explained, "I was waiting for Jess, we had a date planned today. She didn't show up or call, which isn't like her. So I came here to see if she was alright, but when I looked inside..."

"Another break-in?" Sam queried.

"It looks that way." Mike remarked. "And...maybe even worse. The door was locked, Jess gave me her spare key. But there's no sign of her and I still haven't heard from her."

That caught Sam's attention and, acting quickly, she shared the statement with the others as they began investigating the scene.

'The place has been almost torn apart again… But again, nothing has been stolen. Yet, there's only one place that actually looks like a struggle took place.'

Realizing this, Sam spoke up. "The bedroom. We should take a closer look there for signs of a struggle."

They did so and that was when they found the syringe and the cap that went with it. Sam began to get a bad feeling and approached Mike.

"I hate to say this, but...we haven't got any definitive proof yet." She hesitated, but then finally revealed, "But going with my gut, I think we're looking at a kidnapping.

Mike's expression made it clear that that was exactly what he had been thinking and fearing all along.

* * *

Emily smirked darkly as she entered the room. It wasn't so vacant anymore. She had set up her trap and now things were almost ready. She approached the large board that she had set up. There on it, her arms chained above her head by her wrists, her ankles securely strapped to the board, her boots gone, was Jessica Riley. Her eyes were wide, frightened as she tried to struggle, to pull herself free.

"Save it, bitch. You're not getting out of that." Emily spat. "This is what happens when you try to steal what's mine!"

Jess was shocked beyond belief. "Emily, what? I never…"

"You stole Mike from me, you filthy slut!" Emily snarled. "Well, now you're going to pay and you'll see just how wrong you were in doing that! I don't care how much you used your body to try and seduce him, his heart is mine! You'll see that, before the end."

"The...the end?"

Emily grinned. "Oh, yes. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. But first...I've had enough of your annoying voice."

With that, she approached, Jess freaking out when she saw the knife.

But Emily's words were like a slap to the face, which made her obey. "Stay still!"

She did so, terrified as her horror only grew when Emily began, of all things, cutting her clothes off. Her miniskirt and top fell to pieces, hitting the floor. With a dark grin, Emily shook her head.

"I knew it, slut. You're looking to spread your legs for MY Mike again!"

Jess blushed bright red, her face now matching the color of her thong. Her lack of a bra exposed her breasts to the cold air of the room.

"Please, stop this! You don't..." Jess began.

Emily groaned. "Shut up already!"

With that, she scared Jess further by cutting the thong off, leaving the woman naked. Before Jess could say anything, however, Emily carried out her threat to silence her.

"Wa-MRUGH?!" Jess cried out.

Emily smirked as she finished stuffing the ruined thong into her captive's mouth before taking the nearby roll of duct tape and tearing a few strips off, covering Jess' mouth with them, preventing her from spitting out the thong.

"Much better." Emily remarked. "Now, it's time to ruin you. Such a shame, all that hard work of being a model. When they find you after this, you won't even make a pretty corpse."

"Nh, whnt!" Jess cried out. "Nh, nh! NNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her pleading dissolved into screams, silenced by her gag, as Emily began cutting her skin open with the knife, making sure to hurt her, but not kill her, leaving her a bloodied mess and ruining her beautiful face in particular.

* * *

Emily was still smirking as she returned home. Everything was falling into place. Now she just needed to set up her role in the plan and then the rest would happen naturally. Her accomplice, the thug too stupid to go to the police but smart enough to follow instructions, stood nearby. He'd finished setting up what she had told him, which included the cameras in both buildings.

"Now, you understand what you are to do after this?" she verified one last time.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I make sure that the man that you want to see those videos sees them."

She nodded in return. Simple, but necessary, and well within the thug's limited mental capabilities.

"Right, that's correct. Then, once Mike comes here and after that other bitch is dealt with, everything will be perfect again." Emily confirmed. "That's when you'll get your pay."

He brightened at that and waited, ready to carry out the only other job that she required of him, apart from the one that they had just spoken about. Emily quickly stripped off until she was in just her skimpy black lace thong and matching strapless bra. Sitting down in the chair in the necessary position, she allowed the thug to tie her up. Finally, she was secured and the thug stood, the knotted length of cloth in his hands. Part of the plan required her to appear captured.

"Now remember, once you do this, you leave out the window and go straight to do what I just told you." she warned him.

He bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am. Understood."

With that, he stepped behind her.

Opening her mouth, Emily accepted the knotted cleave gag, the knot securing itself between her teeth, and she waited while it was tied off behind her head. The thug left as instructed and Emily knew that the waiting game had begun. Her plan was about to come to fruition, it just required a little more acting on her part.

* * *

End of chapter, hope yo enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 25

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 25 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh yeah, no kidding :)  
Holywoounderfed: Thanks, yeah well, here's your answer :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Mike shifted restlessly as he sat in Detective Giddings' office, waiting for her to return. They were still investigating, but it was becoming clearer and clearer that they were dealing with a kidnapping.

'But who would do this to Jess? I mean, God, what's happened to her? Where is she?' he thought worriedly. 'Why was she even taken? Money? But there's been no ransom, so what…?'

He broke out of his thoughts when his phone suddenly indicated a text message. Taking out his phone, he found that it was from an unknown number. Nervously, he checked it and read. It was directing him to click on the link listed in the message, telling him that it contained something important that he needed to see. Mike had heard about scams and such, but something about this felt different.

He bit his lip. 'Could this have anything to do with Jess' kidnapping?'

Nervously, he hit the link, only to find that his phone wasn't sufficient to show him what it was. He needed an actual computer or laptop. He almost felt like cursing out of frustration, but at that moment, Sam returned.

"Mike?"

He turned her and showed her his phone. "I just got this message. It might lead somewhere, but...we'll need your computer."

Reading the message over, Sam nodded and immediately went to her computer and input the link. The moment that she hit the enter key, they froze at what was revealed to them.

On the screen were two videos, shown side by side. It took only a moment to realize that both videos were live. On both videos, Mike saw two people that he recognized right away. One was Jess, the other showed Emily.

Both girls were captive, tied up. Jess was secured to a board of some sort, completely naked, her mouth stuffed with something and taped shut. She was a bloody mess and had tears in her eyes, struggling desperately. Emily was spared nakedness, although her skimpy lingerie left little to the imagination. She was tied securely to a chair and had a knotted cleave gag silencing her. She didn't seem to be injured like Jess, but she still struggled against her bonds just as much.

The truly chilling thing, however, was what the cameras showed in the rest of the rooms. In line with where Jess was bound to the board was a track, and on it was a trolley of some sort. On that trolley was a viciously sharp-looking circular saw. The intent was obvious, to murder Jess by bisecting her at the waist.

Emily was in a similar predicament, albeit using a different means. For situated on a stand in front of her, directly in line with her heart, was a gun. Ropes were secured to the gun and went off-camera, presumably to the door. If someone opened the door to try and enter the room, then the gun would fire.

For a while, he couldn't tell where Jess was, but he recognized the room that Emily was in. It was part of her own home.

Mike shook his head. "My God, this is..."

Sam finished for him. "Targeted. You know both of these women. This was intended for you all along."

He nodded, horrified by the prospect. Then a distorted voice started speaking.

"I'm glad that you could join us, Michael. As you can see, right now, these two ladies that are so important to you are in a tight spot." it said. "Oh, let's hear from them. Michael is watching, ladies. Say hello."

They reacted at once, Emily first.

"Plmhfm Mngm, plmhfm, fhvm mm!" she cried out, her words muffled by her gag.

Jess was much the same, only she seemed more hysterical. "PLMHFM, MNGM, Hm DHN'T WHNNH DNM, PLMHFM FHVM MM, PLMHFM!"

The voice laughed coldly before continuing. "As you've probably guessed, you have a choice to make. It is clear that only one of these women is truly precious to you, the one that you value the most with your heart. Come and save her...if you can. You'll have to get past the traps, of course...and the knowledge that the one you don't go to...will die because of you."

"Nhh bhfthrd, nhh'll nmvmr gmt hwhn wnth thnf, Mngm wnll fhvm mm, nhh'll fmm!"Emily shrieked.

"NH, PLMHFM, DHN'T...MNGM, HMLP MM!" Jess cried out in dismay.

The voice spoke one more time, giving the addresses of both areas. Sam quickly took a note of them, Mike realizing he had been right. Emily was being held captive in her own home. Then the video feed went dead. The moment it did, Mike panicked.

"Shit, shit, we need to..."

Sam, however, remained calm. "Calm down a moment, Michael. I know that this is a tense time, but we can save them both."

Mike shook his head. "I...I know that. He thinks that I'm doing this alone. But that's not... How can I…?"

"Obviously, you need to choose who you are going to save. It's up to you and your heart." Sam replied. "But before we make any decisions, we need help. I need to talk to Joshua Washington."

Mike turned to her, incredulous. "How is a movie director going to help?"

Sam explained patiently. "Whoever set this up is a fan of his movies. I've seen some of them and I recognize those little death traps that he's put those two women into. They're from two of Joshua Washington's most famous movies, so if anyone knows how you're supposed to 'beat' them."

"It's the guy who practically invented them." Mike realized.

She nodded and, with arrangements to meet Mike later once he'd made his choice, Sam left, heading for the Washington house. She knew that they needed to act fast. They were on a time limit, that much was clear.

* * *

Arriving at the Washington house, Sam knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Josh answered.

"Detective Giddings, what a surprise." he remarked, smiling. "Please, come in."

Sam nodded and headed inside. She paused as she noticed that Josh wasn't alone, his sisters and two others were present. A man of twenty-nine, tall, with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin, as well as stubble, and next to him, a twenty-eight-year-old woman of medium height with long red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"This is my best friend, Christopher Hartley, and his fiance, Ashley Brown." Josh explained.

Sam nodded to them before turning to Josh. "I don't have much time, so could we talk in private?"

Confused by this, but sensing her urgency, Josh agreed, and together they headed to a separate room. Once alone, Josh turned to her.

"I guess this isn't a social call, then?"

She shook her head. "No, I need your help. Two women have been kidnapped and the kidnapper is threatening to kill them. He seems to have taken inspiration from your movies, using two death traps that were used for scenes in two of your films as his means of killing them, except these are very real."

Josh froze, eyes wide, clearly shocked at this, but he quickly realized Sam's purpose for being here.

"You want me to tell you how to bypass the traps." he realized. "Alright then, I can do that, just tell me what they are."

Sam quickly began to explain, giving as much detail as she could about both traps.

When she finished Josh sighed. "Alright, I can help for sure. The gun trap is easy enough, just go in through the window. It's rigged so that if you the open the door, the ropes are pulled and the trigger is squeezed, making the gun go off. But go in through the window and you can save the victim, even dismantle the trap if need be."

Sam nodded. "Alright, what about the other one, the saw?"

"That's a bit trickier. There's no way to actually stop the saw itself and trying to free the victim quickly just makes it move faster. You have to tamper with the tracks, jam something in them, basically stop the saw from moving any closer." Josh explained.

Sam quickly noted all this down and nodded. "Alright, thank you. I have to go, we need to save these women."

Josh nodded and Sam quickly left, ready to meet up with Mike and explain what she had found out. She knew that she had to be quick. Two lives hung in the balance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Chapter 26

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 26 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, it was a good move :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

A muffled whimper escaped Jess as she tugged against her bonds. But it was hopeless, she was trapped. The bands securing her ankles and thighs were solid and could only be undone by someone else. The chains rattled, but offered little to no room for her arms to move. Her humiliation was almost as bad as the terror she felt in her situation. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She realized her worst mistake as she moaned into her gag.

'Urgh, she had to stuff my thong in my mouth. Shit, I...I swore that I wasn't going to test those rumors of Emily Davis, yet I did just that.' she reflected sadly. 'The worst part is that this is way beyond anything that I imagined from her. I never imagined she'd do this. My...my face...'

She let out another muffled whimper. The pain was also nearly too much. The blood was sticky and all too real. The fact that she was naked and that there was a camera present only made things worse in her mind. But for Jess, the part that was truly the worst, the most terrifying and fearful part for her...was the saw blade.

She shivered, and not just from the cold. 'Oh please, God, what is going on here? Mike...Mike saw me like this, but he'll save me. Please, let him save me... But that other woman?'

She was afraid, wondering what would happen. She still couldn't believe that Emily had done this to her. Then it happened.

"NH, HH GHD NH, PLMHFM NH! HMLP, FHMMHNM, MNGM, FHVM MM!" she screamed in sheer terror.

For at that exact moment, although the trolley didn't move yet, the saw started spinning. Jess knew that her time was almost up. She was about to die.

* * *

Mike paced impatiently as he waited to hear from Sam. He was terrified that it might already be too late. He shook his head.

'I can't think like that. I need to stay focused, I...I know what I need to do.' he told himself.

He was going to do as it said, he was going to follow his heart. He knew right away who to save: his true love.

It was at that moment that Sam arrived. Getting out of her car, she hurried up to him.

"Mike..."

He turned, anxious. "Well, what did he say? Was he able to tell us anything?"

She nodded. "He told me how to get past the traps. Listen..." She began to explain what Josh Washington had told her about bypassing the traps.

Mike thought for a moment. He hadn't seen anything in the room from the video that could help, but he was sure that he had just what he needed in his car.

"Alright, I've got it." he said at last. "Um, I..."

Sam nodded. "Just say it. Whoever you go and save, I'll go and save the other."

Mike nodded, relieved. "Alright...I'm counting on you. I'm going to save Jess."

"Right, I'll save Emily Davis. When you get Jessica Riley out of that trap, take her straight to the hospital, understand? I'll do the same and I've already got officers looking for whoever sent that message." Sam explained. "Hopefully, we'll get to the bottom of this soon."

Mike nodded and they both hurried to their cars, Mike inputting the address of the location where Jess was held at in his GPS, and they drove off, ready to save the two captive women.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 27

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 27 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Mike remained tense, fearful of what he was going to find. He had a dreadful moment of fear that the address given was false, that he'd arrive and find nobody there. But he pushed that thought away, he couldn't think like that, not with Jess' life on the line. He had to have faith. It seemed almost as if the kidnapper was testing him and if he really wanted to do that, he surely wouldn't provide a false address.

Parking his car outside at the address given, he was confused. The building looked as if it was vacant, there was even a sign indicating that it was for sale.

'Focus, Mike. Jess is counting on you.' he told himself.

Getting out of the car, he hurried to the trunk, opening it and looking for anything that he could use to jam the tracks. But then he saw something else and couldn't believe his luck. The building next door was under construction, and he was able to procure a steel pole, something that he was sure would work. Thus equipped, he headed into the building, his nerves on a hair trigger as he began to search for Jess.

The building was somewhat large, so he wasn't sure exactly what room she'd be in. But almost as soon as he entered, he realized that he'd have some help finding the woman he loved and saving her from a grim fate. For he could hear the horrific noise of the saw as it was spinning. The clock was ticking.

He followed the sound, his heart thumping in his chest as it grew louder and he feared what he was going to find. Then he heard the screams.

"NH, NH, HMLP!" It was Jess. "N DHN'T WHNNH DNM, PLMHFM, FTHP, NH!"

Reaching the door behind the sounds which were the loudest, Mike burst in and saw the horrible sight before him. Jess was still held captive, just as she was in the video. The saw was now spinning and beginning a slow but steady journey along the tracks towards Jess.

Jess' eyes widened when she saw him. "MNGM, MNGM HMLP MM!"

There was little time left. The saw was getting closer to Jess' naked, vulnerable flesh, closer to ending her life. Mike could only pray that this worked and rushed forwards. As soon as he had an opening, he acted and wedged the steel pipe into the track, using it as leverage to try and damage the tracks, too. He was forced to back off as the saw came closer, the pipe still wedged in the tracks.

Mike's heart dropped. This was the moment of truth and he feared that he hadn't done enough. But then it happened and his whole body slumped in relief. The trolley jerked violently as it reached the pipe, derailed from the damaged tracks, and stopping its deadly path.

"Hh thhng Ghd...Mngm..." Jess whimpered through her gag.

Mike turned to her and rushed up. She was blushing, eyes filled with tears, and covered in blood. But she was alive.

Mike carefully removed the tape from Jess' mouth, allowing her to spit out the red thong that had been stuffed in there.

"Mike...I knew it. I knew you'd come for me..." she said hoarsely.

It was clear that she was too overwhelmed to think straight, so Mike held off on any questions for now.

He just smiled as he worked on releasing her from her bonds. "It's alright, you're safe now. I'm getting you out of here, then we'll get you to a hospital."

Finally free, Jess nearly fell as her feet touched the ground, but Mike caught and held her, not caring about getting blood on his clothes.

"Mike, I'm ruined. I can't...my face..." Jess choked out.

"Jess, please. It's alright..." he began.

But she continued. "No, it's not. I-I... Please, Mike. I've been..."

He shook his head. "Jess, we'll worry about it later. Right now, we need to get you to a hospital. Let them treat you. I'm still here for you, always. You're alive, that's what matters. Now come on, I won't let the woman that I love die of blood loss."

As Mike helped her up and led her out to take her to a hospital, covering her with his jacket, Jess couldn't help but manage a weak smile. Despite her disfigurement, Mike still loved her. That just made her more sure than ever that he was indeed the right man for her.

* * *

Still sitting on the chair, in line with the gun that would fire when the door opened (loaded with blanks, of course), Emily squirmed against her ropes. She was getting impatient. She was sure that Mike had seen the video by now.

"Fhgg fhgm, whht Hmf thgnng fh lhng?" she huffed into her gag.

Mike should have already arrived, he should have rushed to her rescue by now. She knew, after all, that she was the one who truly had Mike's heart, no matter how much Jessica had her claws in him. With the two of them in danger, Mike was supposed to realize this truth and rush to her rescue. It was also why she'd made sure that she was tied up and gagged in sexy lingerie too, the added enticement surely couldn't hurt.

But then she heard something. She was surprised and yet relieved. The noise was rescue on the way and they had worked out the safest way to enter the room without endangering her. She looked over at the window, which was now opened, but her eyes widened as it wasn't Mike coming to her rescue.

"Hhh, thht'f nht...NH!"

The figure entering was a blonde woman of twenty-nine. As she straightened up, Emily saw her clothing and the gun and badge and realized that she was with the police.

"Emily Davis..." the woman said quickly. "Just hold on, I'll get you out of here."

Emily watched in shock and dismay as the woman first went to dismantle the gun trap, to remove any inadvertent risk, no doubt.

Emily couldn't help but mumble. "Thnf whfn't hhw Hmt whf fhpphfmd th gh."

It was like a blow to her heart. Her sense of betrayal was even greater than before. Mike had gone to save Jessica and sent this officer to save her instead. He had completely turned his back on her!

She just nodded as the officer introduced herself as Detective Samantha Giddings after removing the gag and untying Emily from the chair. They were able to 'find' her clothes and she got dressed. She remained quiet as she left with the officer and got into the car, being taken to the hospital to be checked on. All the while, her mind was storming as Mike's betrayal struck home.

A sharp spike of rage grew in her, she couldn't let this stand. Mike was hers and she'd ensure that, no matter what!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Chapter 28

**Dangerous Attraction**

Chapter 28 of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh, it's worse than that. Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Emily was seated on the bed in her hospital room, having been checked out and given a clean bill of health. Her only injuries were friction burns from the ropes, due to her struggles.

'If they get suspicious about it, I could easily talk my way out of it.' she thought to herself. 'But Mike betrayed me and saved that bitch, Jessica. She's still alive and she can expose me. I can't let that happen! I have to take Mike back and get rid of her... Two birds with one stone.'

She stood up from the bed, determined. She was going to get what she wanted. This was only a brief setback, she could still reclaim this. But only if she got rid of her rival for good. She'd made the mistake of underestimating Jessica Riley, but no more!

No more games, it was time to end this! She tried to listen in to the people talking outside her room. To her relief and joy, she heard just what she wanted. So she slipped out of her room and looked around carefully. There was no sign of anyone.

'Good, the less that people know of me leaving that room, the better. It gives me more time.' Emily reflected.

She didn't care anymore, she had to do this. She would get what she wanted and nobody would stop her! She smirked as she finally reached her destination: Jessica Riley's hospital room.

* * *

Lying in the hospital bed, finally feeling calmer, Jess tried to come to terms with what happened to herself. She was glad that she was no longer naked, now wearing a hospital gown. Her wounds had been treated and she had several bandages covering her.

She shivered. 'God, I shudder to think what'll happen when they take these bandages off...but I can't think about that, not yet. Just have to remember that Mike still loves me.'

She managed to smile, the memory of Mike giving her strength. It was then that she heard the door opening. She turned her head, expecting Mike, but froze in horror, as it wasn't Mike or even a police officer that entered. It was Emily Davis.

"You..." Jess gasped.

Emily glared at her, not saying a word, closing in rapidly. Jess wasn't sure what was on her mind, but refused to find out. Reacting instinctively, Jess tried to hit the button next to her bed to alert the nurses, since she was too far away to simply call out for help. But Emily was too quick for her, yanking out the wire, rendering the call useless.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Emily snapped. "You are going to pay for stealing my man!"

Jess couldn't move, she was too shocked and horrified. Her fear consumed her and left her unable to move until it was almost too late. Emily reacted without warning and Jess was left struggling, trying futilely to save herself as Emily's hands closed in a vice-like grip on Jess' throat, immediately cutting off her air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was relieved that everything was finally over.

'Jess is safe, so is Emily... But someone did this, so how are we...?' he thought, before quickly spotting someone. "Sam?"

Sam approached and nodded. "Well, I've been given reports by the doctors of both women. We've also arrested someone, we traced the phone that sent you that message. We're hopeful that he will begin to talk soon."

"That's...that's great! I mean, we'll get answers soon, right?" Mike replied.

Sam smiled. "I believe so. Well, the only thing left for me to do here is collect statements from both women. I'd like to start by talking to Jessica."

Mike nodded. "Alright, sure."

With that, he turned and led the way as they headed for Jess' room. However, when they arrived, something immediately stood out as being wrong: the door was ajar. Mike was certain that it had been closed since the last time he was there.

It was only when they entered the room that the true horror of what was going on hit them. For there, before their very eyes, was Emily, strangling Jess, clearly attempting to murder her.

"Jess!" Mike cried as he rushed forwards, as did Sam.

They both grabbed Emily and tried to pull her back, but she struggled aggressively, taking Mike by surprise and knocking him to the floor. Due to the force of the struggle, Jess was pulled from her bed and landed painfully on the floor, coughing and trying to catch her breath, now that she could breathe again.

Emily was left struggling with Sam, her fury at Jessica for stealing Mike only matched by her anger that he betrayed her and sent this police officer to save her instead. Their struggle soon ended with a bang. Sam collapsed to the ground, Emily now holding Sam's police issue sidearm, having already fired a shot at Sam, getting her hands on it during the struggle.

"Sam!" Mike cried out.

He was back on his feet, but froze. Emily now stood, glaring at him, gun aimed at him.

"It's all over, Michael. I am not letting you go." she snarled. "You are mine and we are going to leave here. I am not letting this slut steal you away from me!"

Mike shook his head. "Emily, you can't just do all of this and…"

"Don't you dare think that you can tell me what to do, Michael! I'm calling the shots now."

"They'll have heard the gunshot. You can't get out of here."

"Don't be so sure." Emily snarled. "Now, enough games, enough toying with my heart, Mike."

Mike, however, saw his chance and spoke softly. "Sorry, Emily. But it's over right...NOW!"

While Emily had been ranting at Mike, Jess had recovered from her hard landing and had managed to get to her feet. She had managed to turn on and grab the defibrillators and approach Emily from behind. The moment Mike yelled, Jess acted, jolting Emily with the defibrillators, making her scream and jerk away. This gave Mike the opening that he needed to grab the gun from Emily and use it to knock her out.

Immediately, Mike turned to Sam. Jess approached too, terrified at what they'd find. But when Mike turned Sam over, she coughed and groaned.

"Urgh, damn...that stings." she muttered.

"Sam?" They both gasped.

She managed to grimace and nod. "Luckily, I've gotten into that habit…"

She then revealed that under her clothing, she was wearing a bulletproof vest, the bullet still embedded in said vest.

"Holy shit..." Jess whispered.

Mike shook his head. "What the hell?"

"In my line of work, it pays to be prepared. Some might say that I'm over-prepared, but it saved my life here." Sam explained as she stood up. "Now, let's secure this crazy woman. Why would she do this?"

Sam quickly cuffed Emily as Jess revealed everything.

"It was Emily all along. The trap that I was in, she did it. She also cut me like this." she explained.

"What? But that... She was..." Mike began before it suddenly made sense. "She set it all up, even her own captivity. I never thought that she'd ever be driven to murder someone. I'll never forgive her for this!"

It was at that moment that the door burst open. Other police officers and hospital staff entered and Sam prepared herself. This was going to be the beginning of a very interesting and trying case, especially with everything that had just came up.

* * *

Some time later, after Emily had been led away, with Sam promising to get in touch and let them know what they'd find, Mike sat by Jess' bed. The doctors had checked her over carefully and confirmed, to their relief, that she hadn't reopened any of her wounds and she would make a full recovery from this second attack.

Jess smiled lightly at Mike and took his hand. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before they kissed, relieved that what they were sure were their biggest problems were finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Epilogue

**D **angerous Attraction****

Final chapter of my story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; glad you liked that part :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, and I don't see how she will.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Mike smiled warmly, unable to believe how much things had changed. Six months had passed since that crazy time, culminating in Emily's arrest. Following the arrest, it soon became clear that Emily was behind the first break-in to Jess' apartment, simply to ensure that she could do so, and to memorize the layout of the place, which allowed her to carry out the kidnapping so efficiently. Her male accomplice easily gave in to police questioning and revealed his role in it and Emily's intentions. Mainly to get rid of Jess and prove that Mike still loved her, she believed that Mike would rush to her aid and leave Jessica to her fate.

'But she was wrong and now the truth has come out. Emily is in jail now and won't ever get out... Jess and I are safe and happy.' he reflected with a wry smile.

Jess stood at his side, eyes sparkling with joy. They had dressed up, Mike in grey jeans, a black T-shirt, and white baskets while Jess wore a pink spaghetti strap knee-length dress with white flats. The scars on her face, arms, and legs were visible, the results of Emily's attack. But she had grown accustomed to them, all thanks to the strength of Mike's love.

Jess also grinned as she reflected on other changes. 'Mike and I are now living together in his home. My family are so thrilled that I've finally found the perfect man, especially since he...'

She looked down at her left ring finger where a diamond ring sparkled, her engagement ring. She and Mike were now engaged, their wedding was set for early next year. There had also been talks between them about wanting to have children, something that both of them showed interest in.

As a result of Emily's arrest, they needed a new head of the company. In an ironic twist of fate, Mike found someone; the very potential employee that Emily had interviewed and felt was a threat to her: Beth Washington. After taking Emily's position, the two of them worked together, Beth showing herself as living up to her reputation as a new up-and-coming fashion designer, standing out above the rest. Mike managed the company's money and ensured that Jess was hired as a permanent model. Beth agreed and it was revealed that she had new ideas, which meant that even with her scars, Jess proved an effective model.

Their business was booming. As successful as Emily has made the company in such a short time, Beth was taking it even further and proving to be an even better designer than Emily!

'This is wonderful! It's a good thing that we were able to make up for our...failed date all those months ago.' Jess recalled as she rested herself against Mike.

Mike grinned and moved his arm from around her waist to around her shoulders. As they had failed to manage their date to that first exhibition, thanks to Emily, they had gone to a new one tonight. This one was hosting Beth's new outfits as she was officially introduced to the press and public as the new head of the company.

But she wasn't alone. Her sister, Hannah, who Beth invited to work with them, was also present to support Beth. Hannah was the next in charge after Beth and Mike. Her main job was to manage the day-to-day operations of the company. She was very happy to be working alongside her sister.

After the exhibition was over, Mike and Jess were in Mike's car, heading for home."Jess, I just wanted to say...I'm glad that everything is normal again. We can finally move on together with our relationship and be happy." he said softly.

Jess nodded. "Emily will not threaten to tear us apart again. Nobody will."

Mike agreed. "I've always had bad luck with choosing the right girl in the past. Emily is the proof of that, but I know now that I've found the right one. I won't let go of you, ever."

"Neither will I, Mike. I've finally found the right one for me, too." she agreed with a warm smile.

Together, they made their way back to Mike's home, both thinking about their future together, their wedding, and the possibility of children.

* * *

Mike smiled as he closed the door to their bedroom, kissing Jess softly. She returned the kiss eagerly, both of them still reflecting on their most recent talk.

Parting, he saw the look in her eyes and nodded. "Jess, if you are truly ready, I know I am, and..."

She grinned and nodded. "I am, too. Shall we?"

Grinning, he followed her directions and stepped back a little. Jess casually removed her flats and got to work on his belt, soon removing it, along with his jeans. Mike, meanwhile, pulled his T-shirt off over his head, leaving him in just his red boxers. Jess, a coy smirk on her face, gently pushed him onto the bed and, as he sat, grinning, she soon slid out of her dress, revealing her blue lace panties and matching bra, also showing the scars that Emily had left on her body, but like the scars on her face, Jess had grown accustomed to them.

Mike looked them over with the same love that he had for her body and soul. 'They are a part of her now and I love her all the same...and she knows it too, since that was her biggest fear afterwards, but she's overcome it.'Even as he thought this, Jess showed that she was no longer self-conscious about her previously flawless skin being marred as she maintained her coy grin, removing her bra and then, with a wink, sliding her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. Now she stood before him, completely naked.

With a gentle nod, Mike laid back on the bed and Jess climbed onto it, now lying next to him on her back. Their gazes locked, love filling their eyes, and then Mike kissed her. Her lips, her neck, slowly downwards until…

"Oh, Mike..." she moaned.

He kissed one of her breasts softly, again and again, teasing the nipple with his teeth and tongue, and even used his hand to ensure that the other one was not neglected, making her level of pleasure rise even higher. Meanwhile, Mike's other hand slid softly over her stomach and down beyond her waist until she moaned again. His hand had found its place and his fingers began to rub, slowly and sensually, down between her legs. Jess' eyes rolled back as Mike's actions brought her closer and closer to the heights of pleasure as he slid his fingers inside of her.

After a few minutes of this, she could feel herself starting to get wet and spoke. "God, Mike, I... Wait a moment, I got an idea..." she gasped.

Mike obligingly stopped and, at her behest, moved up again, lying on his back. She moved over until she was on top and kissed him again before beginning her descent, kissing down his body. She continued this downward until she reached his boxers, which she easily slid off and tossed away, revealing his member.

With a smile up at Mike, who was looking down at her in amazement, she took it in her hands and then softly, and with more sensuality than Emily, engulfed his large manhood in her mouth. Mike groaned, the sexual ecstasy almost immediately overflowing within him as Jess slowly and erotically began to bob her head along his shaft, occasionally sucking and even using her tongue. He felt the rush of blood to his loins and when Jess eventually stopped and straightened up, grinning at him, he was fully erect. They were both ready now. It was time for the main event to begin.

Grinning, already having an idea of how they planned to begin, Mike pulled Jess close to him, kissing her softly as he sat up. She kneeled on the bed and sat in his lap as he sat upright, the two of them facing each other with their arms wrapped around each other. Then they began.

"Mike..." she moaned as he slowly penetrated her as she knelt, lowering herself down onto it. Jess didn't think that it was possible, but to her, his member somehow felt even larger than the last time that they had made love.

She felt his member slowly sink into her until it was completely inside. Jess slowly moved her hips back and forth as they held each other, enjoying the feeling of them being so close.

After a few minutes of this, Jess changed her movements and, using her knees, slowly moved herself up and down on Mike's manhood. Mike began to move in response to her movements, leading to a new level of sensation for both of them, larger than anything that they had felt before.

"God, Jess..." he whispered, nearly overwhelmed with emotion.

Moaning softly, she lowered her head until it rested in the crook of his neck. He gave a surprised but joyful gasp when he felt her teeth nip his neck. An intimate and cozy feeling began to fill their entire beings as Mike kissed Jess again, then he began moving his kisses down her neck to her breasts and her nipples.

They continued at this slow, but romantic pace for a while, face to face, as their lips were kissing gently and Mike ran his fingers through her silky hair.

Eventually, Mike began thrusting faster, making her respond in kind. The two of them were moaning and gasping as sexual bliss filled their bodies as their pace kept increasing.

Jess moaned loudly. "Oh fuck... Michael, that's... Ohhhh!" she cried as his touch began to stimulate her fully.

They were both so close and, with their hopes at the forefront of their minds, they both cried out in joy in addition to their euphoric sexual bliss as they peaked together.

But neither of them were spent yet and Jess couldn't help but grin as, without even needing to speak, they began moving into a new position.

'Endless reserves indeed, Michael.' she noted.

Before long, she was in a position that she had been in before: kneeling on the bed on her hands and knees with Mike behind her. It didn't take long for her to feel him enter, taking her from behind again and soon the remarkable pleasure that had slowly been starting to fade from their previous actions returned in full force. Jess could feel Mike's hands as they worked their way up her hips to her stomach and then up to her breasts, beginning to tease her nipples again as he increased his pace, and she let a breathy sigh. If anything, the emotions and pleasure that she felt, and she was sure that Mike was feeling, were even greater than the last time.

She wondered at that. 'Could it be? Is it because we both know what we want from this, what we're hoping for?'

The anticipation and hope for the future certainly seemed to add something. At least, that's how she felt. But the thought was temporarily chased from her mind by the fresh wave of emotions when they both peaked again. As Mike pulled out, Jess moved until she was lying down on her back. She smiled warmly at him.

Taking his cue, Mike was soon on top of her and they kissed deeply as he thrust into her again. She moaned into his mouth and, when his tongue begged for entrance, she allowed it, slipping her tongue into his mouth at the same time. She rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts as they picked up their speed again, allowing the feelings of bliss, sexual joy, and pure euphoria to overwhelm them once more. Parting from the kiss only for need of air, their gazes locked, such love and tenderness passed between them as they finally peaked for a third and final time. It was the biggest climax that either of them had ever experienced.

Finally spent, Mike pulled out and rolled over. Usually, his body was exhausted after making love with someone but his mind and manhood would still be craving more. But now, for the first time in his life, his entire being felt completely satisfied. Jess cuddled up to his side and he embraced her, with his hands slowly and softly rubbing up and down her back.

The two of them laid there, consumed with the lingering emotions of their actions and their hopes for the future. And they knew that nothing and nobody would ever come between them again. After facing so much hardship because of their past relationships, they had earned the right to happy like they were at this moment, to be happy together...forever.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
